


Baby, All I Want For Christmas Is… Darren Criss

by morethanwords



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. A new roommate comes along and turns Chris' world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 1

**Author's Note:**

> Of course complete fantasy….

If anything was going to make Chris feel homesick, it was going to be not being able to go home to Clovis for Christmas. Well… it wasn't really Clovis that he was going to miss, it was his family. He hadn't thought about the financial cost of traveling to and from college when he'd made his final choices…. and he had to admit that in his heart of hearts he'd never really been planning to go to college. He just wanted to be on the stage or screen, and had envisaged auditioning for parts until something came up… never thinking it wouldn't be the career for him. If by any chance things didn't work out… well, he'd already written a book and screenplay.. so he could pursue that instead. It was simple. His parents had other ideas though. If there was no work by the time college was due to start… he was going to college. No arguments.

 

So here he was... Stuck in Michigan.. At a college he didn't really want be at. It was his first real time away from home. There was no spare money for the extravagance of a flight home, so he was going to be stuck here for Christmas with a few other sad and lonely soles. 

 

He could barely talk about everything that had happened to him in the last few months without tears pricking the back of his eyes. He'd had a bad experience of high school.. and he'd hoped college would be better.. Make him a new person. In some ways it was better.. but he'd started off on the back foot, and so far hadn't really felt like he was fitting in. Shortly before college had started he'd auditioned for a new teenage TV show.. He'd got the part, decided to scrap the college idea.. and just when he'd found himself a cool apartment to rent in LA, the show had been pulled. He knew pursuing a career in acting was likely to involve a lot of knock backs, but he couldn't hide his disappointment at having come so close.

 

So college was back on. Annoyingly he'd missed the first couple of weeks of term.. Everyone else already in new and exciting friendship groups. Not only was he already slightly behind with college work, but he'd missed his chance of making new friends. On the plus side, Chris was pretty passionate about his literature and script writing classes that he'd chosen to take… although the jury was still out on his drama class. He loved acting, that hadn't changed, but the class involved a lot of group work… and he hated to admit that he found team work a challenge, especially when he had no real friends in the class. As much as college was potentially going to give Chris room to grow, it seemed that it was also capable of highlighting his short comings. In a class of twenty outgoing personalities, he had so far found it difficult to shine.

 

Being a latecomer to college, he was currently in a dorm room for two, but presently roommate free, which for Chris was a bonus. If there was anything Chris was good at, it was spending time on his own. He loved it. Time all to himself... where he could read, write and do whatever he liked, whenever he liked… heaven. He knew he should be out there, trying to meet new people, but after a childhood of being happy with his solitary lifestyle, it was hard to shake the habit. 

 

The bad news.. Tomorrow… December 2nd (a date now imprinted in his mind), a roommate would be arriving.. and Chris was dreading it. It wasn't that Chris couldn't be considerate and adapt to sharing with another person, it was also the fear of what said person would be like. All he currently knew was that Darren Criss was a second year theatre student.. and for all he knew, could be a homophobic jerk.


	2. December 2

Chris reluctantly struggled out of bed, desperate to shut off his phone alarm which he'd purposely left out of reach. He'd be less likely to roll over and go back to sleep if he had to actually get out of bed to turn it off… theoretically at least. He wasn't sure if that logic applied this morning though. He'd slept so badly that he may as well have not even bothered going to bed… and now it was time to get up and get ready for his early class he was suddenly tired. It was going to be a long day.

 

With a sinking feeling Chris remembered that this was the day that his new roommate was arriving. The day Chris' escape haven was going to be invaded.. the day his just about bearable college experience could turn to hell.

 

Chris struggled off to his drama class, diet coke in hand… hoping that today's lesson wasn't going to be too demanding. He was sure he was already the least enthusiastic student in the class… he just couldn't keep up with the constant vibrancy that seemed to surround everyone else… and today was going to be no exception.

 

There was a buzz of chatter as he entered the room, seating himself on one of the benches on the edge of the performing area. Immediately Lea, one of the few people he had befriended in the class, came skipping over to him… a bright smile on her face. "Is it true about your new roommate, Chris?" She bounced excitedly on her toes.

 

Chris' heart sank. What on earth had she heard? "I.. I don't know… what have you heard?"

 

"Darren Criss," she virtually screeched, "Is he going to be your new roommate?"

 

"Uh?" Chris said stupidly. "Um… yeah.. why?"

 

"Chris!!" Lea threw herself into the seat next to him. "He's amazing… he's gorgeous… oh my god.. starkids is partly his creation… you remember I auditioned for a part in their latest production? He is just the best… everyone loves him."

 

"Oh." Chris was feeling shell shocked.. his mind imagining some big headed loud mouthed over confident student… someone who loved themselves more than anyone else loved them. "That's nice… I guess," he said feeling completely underwhelmed. He braced himself to meet his new probably loud, obnoxious roommate.

 

*******

 

Chris couldn't have been more wrong. Darren was already in situ when he returned from the library around seven o'clock…. and Chris was somewhat relieved. He couldn't stand anymore waiting.

 

He was greeted with the loveliest smile he'd ever seen. "Hey… Chris I assume?" God.. his voice was amazing too… smooth and soft, but sounding completely genuine. Darren got up from his bed where he'd been stretched out with a book, to greet Chris with a firm hug. Chris, not naturally a tactile person found himself falling into it with surprising ease.

 

"I'm sorry you've been stuck with me invading your personal space." Darren ran his hand through his unruly curls as he spoke… "I expect you were enjoying having the room to yourself… but I promise I'm really not that bad." 

 

Chris' eyes briefly ran down Darren's body as he spoke… from the inviting curls that framed his face… to the worn band tshirt.. to the soft denim of his jeans… to his bare feet, his toes flexing softly into the floor… and wondered how he was going to survive sharing a room with this gorgeous boy. Lea was right.. he oozed a certain confidence.. it was obvious why everyone seemed to adore him… and Chris' worries all slipped away.

 

"I think we're going to get along fine.." Chris smiled, relaxing for the first time in days.


	3. December 3

Chris woke up after the best nights' sleep he'd had in ages… to the delightful smell of.. baking? He eased his eyes open to see Darren standing in between their two beds, "Tea and croissant?" he held out a steaming cup and a brown paper bag to Chris, who shot to sitting up position in bed with excitement. "New roomie celebration breakfast," Darren smiled handing over the goods, "and a kind of thank you for letting me share your room."

 

"Oh, I love you already," Chris grinned. "You've no idea… I mean, I didn't have a choice about room sharing, but I think I struck gold when I landed you."

 

"I thought we could get to know each other a bit… if you don't have early class or anything pressing you need to do," Darren suggested, picking up his own breakfast.

 

"Nothing this morning," Chris mumbled around a mouthful of food.

 

"Good." Darren sat cross legged on his bed, facing Chris. "I've got rehearsals at eleven, so cool."

 

"So why the dorms for you…and why now… mid term? Chris wondered. It had seemed a strange time to get a new roommate. "I thought by your second year you'd be sharing a house or something."

 

Darren shrugged, running a hand through those curls again. Something Chris was itching to do. "I was originally sharing a small apartment with a friend.. and they had to leave… personal reasons. I couldn't afford the rent on my own… so I'd thought I'd try my luck with dorms again… and voila… here we are."

 

Chris took a long sip of his tea, wondering what to ask next. He wanted to know absolutely everything. "You're a theatre student, right?"

 

"Uh huh," Darren wagged his finger. "I am… but it's my turn to ask you something first."

 

They ended up sitting side by side on Darren's bed, watching youtube performances of Darren's Starkid theatre company once Chris was enthusiastic about hearing more about it. Having discovered Chris' background, he was keen for Chris to see some of their work…. and when Darren had to leave a few hours later to get to his rehearsal, Chris felt nothing but disappointment. He realised with a start as the door closed behind Darren, that he just maybe had found the friend he didn't know he needed.

 

Chris gave a start when his phone rang. "Hi Mom," he answered, noticing the caller id.

 

"Hi Sweetie. How's everything going?"

 

"Actually… quite good."

 

He thought he heard his mom breathe an audible sigh of relief. He knew she'd been worried about him… but she was always worried about him. "Really? Chris.. that's good news. How's your roommate?"

 

Chris gave a small chuckle. "Nice. He's really nice… and I think it's going to work out."

 

"That's good, honey. What's he like?"

 

"Similar interests to me.. and just really easy to get along with."

 

"Does he um… have a girlfriend?" His mom could never bring herself to mention the word 'gay', but he knew what she was asking, used to her reserved ways by now. Both his parents had come a long way since they'd discovered their son was gay… always backing his corner.

 

"To be honest, I don't know mom… How's Hannah?" Time for a change of subject.

 

"She's been a little unwell, but they're keeping an eye on her. Nothing to worry about at the moment."

 

"Keep me updated.. won't you?" Chris was close to his sister.. they often talked.. but Chris knew she wouldn't tell him if anything was wrong. She lived with her health issues.. and she'd call Chris for a bit of an escape from everything going on around her. So he'd never find out from her.

 

"Will do. Take care Sweetie.. you know you can call me anytime."

 

"Yes, I know… Love you… bye. mom." After he'd disconnected the call, Chris realised this was the first time he hadn't felt the wave of homesickness he usually got after speaking to any of his family. That had to be a good thing, right?


	4. December 4

When Darren had suggested meeting up for lunch , Chris was all for it. "I'm meeting a few friends in the dining hall," he'd offered, keeping it casual. "Come and join us if you're around about one-thirty."

 

"Sure… thanks. I'd love that." It was time Chris got to know a few more people. Having had Darren for a roommate for less than two days, Chris was already wondering how he'd survived being lonely for so long. 

 

When Chris arrived at the dining hall to find Darren sitting amongst a group of about fifteen other students, he almost turned around and walked the other way. Of course, meeting up with a few friends for Darren wouldn't be just two or three friends, like it would for Chris. Everybody loved Darren, after all… who kind of annoyingly, was actually a really nice person.

 

Before he had a chance to turn on his heel, Darren spotted him across the room… bounding over to meet him. 'You weren't about to leave were you?" He put an arm around Chris' shoulder, encouraging him over to join his noisy rabble of friends. Chris decided Darren must be psychic or something… he hadn't even been aware that Darren had noticed him arriving.

 

"Um, no?.. maybe?" Chris gave Darren an uncertain smile.

 

"Come on.. there's some great people over there that are dying to meet you. Do you need to get some lunch first?" 

 

Chris was already learning it was hard to say 'no' to Darren. "It's okay.. I have food.." Chris flapped his bag open to reveal to Darren his prepackaged sandwich and can of diet coke.

 

"Cool." Darren gave a small laugh. "Is it weird that I've known you less than two days, and I already know you have a diet coke addiction?"

 

"You got me.. and I'll fight anyone who tries to separate me from my diet coke. Just so you know." 

 

"I'll bear that in mind… don't touch the diet cokes, unless I want to sleep with a baseball bat under my pillow."

 

******

 

"You have a lot of friends," Chris stated, when they met up back in their room later, after classes. There'd been an endless stream of people stopping by to say 'hi' to Darren, when Chris had eventually gone over to sit with him at lunch. It had almost been like being with a celebrity, within the sphere of college, at least. 

 

Darren looked up at Chris' words. "Oh.. no… I… I know a lot of people… but only a small number are actually friends. I just meet a lot of people through theatre stuff. You will too, I'm sure."

 

Chris doubted he would ever be as revered as Darren… Girls giggled and swooned as they came near him… and Chris had noticed a similar reaction from some of the guys too. Even though he was sharing a room with Darren.. and liked him a lot, there was no way he was planning on becoming one of the adoring masses, openly at least. Chris shook his head, "I'm not like you. I'm awkward.. and it takes me a long time to trust anyone."

 

"You're fine…" Darren reassured. "Not everyone's the same… I mean, you haven't even been here that long yet… and anyway I'm sure you've got friends back home."

 

Chris scoffed loudly. "Hardly.. High School wasn't the best experience for me." He wasn't sure he really wanted to talk about this right now... but Darren seemed like the sort of person who he could talk to. He wanted college to change his life for the better… and the other boy seemed like the sort of person who could help him achieve that. "I could hardly hide the fact that I was gay… so I was outed before I even fully understood what being gay means… and being gay is not something that's tolerated in such a small minded town." 

 

"That's so unfair." Darren came over and sat on the edge of Chris' bed, right next to him. "You seem pretty cool to me."

 

"You like everyone, Darren," Chris smiled. "It's done me a few favours I guess, though. I mean, my escape was acting and writing… and that's not been so bad for me so far."

 

"Growing up in San Francisco has made me more open minded than some people I suppose.." Darren said, a little determinedly. "I don't do 'labels'… I just like interesting people. And that's definitely you."

 

"Would it be a bit dramatic to say that getting you as a roommate is probably the best thing that's happened to me." Chris blushed. When had he been this brave? Especially with a boy he was developing a tiny bit of a crush on… 

 

"You're allowed to say that," Darren grinned. "We're all about the dramatic, baby," he sassed.

 

Chris laughed. He realised he'd laughed more in the last two days than he probably had in the last few months. "Do you have dinner plans?" he asked as nonchalantly as he could. 

 

"I have rehearsal in half an hour.. why don't you come along and we could grab something to eat after?"

 

"Yeah," Chris answered carefully, "I'd like that."


	5. December 5

Before rushing off to classes, this morning had been a big morning. He and Darren had exchanged numbers.. and by Chris' standards that moved everything up a notch. He smiled in delight as a text came through from Darren, just as he arrived at drama class. 'Be yourself' it said… and Chris' heart fluttered. If Darren was going to spend his time sending him sweet messages like that, nobody would recognise the Chris they thought they knew…. that was for sure.

 

Still smiling.. and sitting himself down, trying to think of a suitable reply, his fog of euphoria was interrupted by Lea. "Well?" she questioned, standing in front of him. Her ability to not be able to stand in one place without bouncing on her feet was starting to make him feel a little queasy. He liked her… but her levels of excitement were always off the scale… even first thing in the morning.

 

"Well what?" Chris raised his eyebrows in confusion. He honestly had no idea what she was on about, and he had too much on his mind to try and figure it out.

 

"Darren!" she whispered loudly. "Darren Criss… your new roommate.. remember?"

 

"Of course I remember, Lea… I just didn't know what you were talking about." Chris sighed to himself. He had an idea Lea was going to want details... Not that there was much to tell really. It was just his feelings that were all over the place since Darren had arrived….. and he wasn't about to divulge any of that information.

 

"Isn't he gorgeous?" She clapped her hands together excitedly, "You're so lucky."

 

"He's nice Lea.. a genuinely nice person." Chris wasn't going to lie. "I think I definitely lucked out there."

 

"Oh," she flicked her hair, "Have you met his girlfriend yet? I think she's a dance student… and she's stunning too. They look so good together…. "

 

Chris switched off at this point. He hadn't known anything about Darren's sexual orientation… but while he didn't know, he could dream… and he hadn't been ready for that bubble to be burst just yet. Of course someone as amazing as Darren would have a girlfriend to match. He'd been so stupid.

 

********

 

Having struggled his way through drama class, where he had no idea what was going on, Chris decided to give his literature class, next lesson, a miss. The lesson notes were always available online… and he was up to date with the reading for it, so he figured cutting class wouldn't be the end of the world. With how he was feeling right now, going to the lesson was pointless anyway.

 

He'd been a fool in thinking.. hoping… that something might go right for him for a change. Darren probably had people queuing up wanting to go out with him so it shouldn't be a surprise that he'd have a girlfriend, but Darren had this ability to make you feel special when you were with him… like he probably did with many other people. He'd got over crushes before though… and he could do it again, although he had to admit, it would be slightly harder when he was sharing a room with said person.

 

He knew Darren had classes all morning.. so he'd go back to his room, bury himself in his bed… sleep off his misery.. and hopefully be back to normal by the time he saw Darren again. He had to be mature about this.. really… and he'd be lucky to count Darren as a friend… it was time to make the most of the positives. But first it was time to wallow.

 

It obviously wasn't going to be Chris' day though. He arrived back at the dorm, slightly red eyed, to find Darren laid out in his bed, eyes closed, but unfortunately not asleep. Darren startled, not expecting Chris home, opening his eyes wide at the sight of Chris' disheveled appearance.

 

Chris opened his mouth, but no words came out.. so he just closed his mouth again, wondering if should leave the room or… tough this out.

 

"Okay," Darren said eventually, "We're both surprised to see each other…"

 

"Sleep… I… " Chris managed to get out, frozen to the spot.

 

"Good idea," Darren yawned, "Sleep's a good idea… come on." With that he flipped back his bedcover, shuffling over in his bed to make room for Chris. 

 

Chris raised his eyebrow in question, letting his bag drop to the floor. 

 

"I'm planning on sleeping.. you need sleep.. we should sleep." Chris was tired.. and weak… he berated himself as he stripped off his jeans and climbed into bed with Darren in just his tshirt and underwear.. heading straight into Darren's open arms and snuggling down.

 

"Hugs make everything better," Darren said, his voice muffled against Chris' hair… and that was the last thing Chris remembered before he drifted off to sleep.

 

*******

 

Chris woke later, alone in Darren's bed. He had no idea what the time was, but he knew he'd actually slept surprisingly well. As he stretched himself out, he heard the door open… Darren appearing with a tray full of food. "I wasn't sure…." Darren began a little uncertainly, "but I figured we both needed to eat, so…."

 

"I am pretty hungry," Chris conceded, grabbing the diet coke off the tray, which was obviously meant for him. "So thank you.. and thanks for remembering this," he held up the can of drink. "You really are the best."

 

"You're very welcome," Darren smiled… pleased with himself. He sat on the bed, surveying the tray. "I got us both the same.. pasta and salad." He passed over a polystyrene box with a plastic fork to Chris.

 

They both started to eat. "I have to go out in a bit…" Darren began. "Study group… but were you okay earlier?"

 

Without any outside interference, here in the cocoon of his room with Darren taking care of him, Chris actually felt fine. This morning felt like a distant bad memory. "I'm fine… I think.. I.." Chris sighed quietly. "Look Darren, I am okay. I'm afraid you've lumbered yourself with the most socially awkward roommate you could possibly imagine, with a helping of melodramatic on the side…. things got on top of me earlier, but I'm feeling much better now. My usual ploy is to blame all my freakishly weird behaviour on tiredness, and I usually get away with it."

 

Darren laughed… loudly... before speaking. "You seem perfectly fine to me… but seriously, I know I talk a lot, but I'm also a good listener… so if you ever need to talk.. I'm here."

 

"Thanks Darren… that means a lot," Chris said quietly, busying himself with another forkful of pasta.

 

"Well that's what friends are for," Darren smiled.


	6. December 6

"I love Saturdays," Darren said as he sat on his bed strumming his guitar. "I don't know what it is about them, but I just love them."

 

"I think it's a throw back from school," Chris said looking up from his laptop. "Even though we're at college now and still have lots of work to do at the weekends… we can still remember the freedom of a weekend at school… also of course, there's the joy of being able to sleep in late."

 

"Yeah… unless you're going to come back to your room and sleep instead of going to lessons," Darren teased. 

 

Chris laughed… and then remembered the events of yesterday. His face dropped. "I didn't know you were going to be here…"

 

"My lesson was cancelled…" Darren explained. "But that was a good thing I was here, right? ….. Or maybe not?" he asked cautiously, after seeing the look on Chris' face.

 

"Yes.. no.. I don't know." Chris gave a shaky smile. "Good I guess."

 

******

 

Chris realised that being a theatre major meant lots of group work and rehearsals… and so it wasn't long before Darren had to disappear off to work on an improvisation project of some sort. A week ago Chris would have given his right arm to have some solitude… relishing his alone time… but today he'd been enjoying their lazy morning together and wished Darren didn't have to go He was already missing the boy who managed to bring their dorm room to life... Missing the boy who seemed to bring so much colour into his life.

 

Thinking it was time he tried a bit harder to make a few friends, he texted Jenna, a sweet Asian girl from his literature class. She'd been trying to persuade him to meet up for coffee for weeks.. but he'd always cried off, saying he was too busy. Perhaps she'd forgive him, if he hadn't left it too late. She texted straight back, suggesting they meet in half an hour… her text ending in ten smiley face emoticons. Chris couldn't be more happy.

 

Over coffee, Chris discovered that Jenna was actually really nice and they got along surprisingly well. When they parted a couple of hours later, they'd agreed to meet up later in the week to go through some work together, already firm friends. Success.

 

*****

 

As seemed to be his fate, Chris' happiness was pretty short lived. Looking across the campus, in the far distance, he spotted Darren walking along with a stunningly beautiful girl… who could only be the girl Lea had described as Darren's girlfriend. A gorgeous body… long thick dark hair… she and Darren... they made a fitting couple. Chris' heart dropped into his stomach. He knew about the girlfriend.. and he knew he had to learn that he and Darren could only be friends.. but it was too soon and almost more than he could bear. 

 

Chris had hardly got himself back under control when his phone rang. His mother had impeccable timing. She'd only phoned to tell him the good news about Hannah's latest hospital test results.. an improvement they'd all been hoping for, for so long… but Chris was physically unable to sound as happy about it as he normally would.. try as he might.

 

Of course his mother knew there was something wrong… even though he repeatedly tried to persuade her that he was fine. In the end she let it go, but Chris could tell she didn't believe him… she'd had years of experience watching her son struggle, after all. His acting skills may have been good enough to almost land him a role in a national television show… but were seemingly not good enough to hide anything from his mother.

 

Chris sought solace in the library… losing himself in some work. His script writing class required him to write script from a chapter from one of his favourite novels.. something he really enjoyed, even in bad times. Reading and writing were his coping mechanisms… and they served him as well now as they had in the past.

 

After a few hours Chris' phone buzzed with a text. He didn't have to look to see who it was… he really didn't have that many contacts. He sighed before reading.

 

'Hi! We're having drinks at Joey's tonight.. fancy coming?'

 

'Sorry.. already busy tonight.' He wasn't up to any social interaction tonight. Especially not when it might include alcohol, Darren… and possibly his girlfriend..

 

******

 

Chris eventually sloped back to his dorm room. Ideally he'd like to change into his pyjamas and watch one of his favourite movies. Maybe StarWars or something superhero..ish. Definitely something out of this world.. something that could transport Chris away from reality for a while.

 

He didn't think he could be so lucky as to have the room to himself though. He arrived back to find Darren picking out chords on his guitar, a notebook by his side. He looked up when Chris came in.. not pausing in his playing.

 

Chris hovered uncertainly for a moment. He ideally wanted to shower and put on his pyjamas and switch off… but he'd told Darren he was busy tonight.. and pyjamas would be a bit of a giveaway. In the end he settled for a pair of comfortable jeans and a tshirt… propping himself up in front of his laptop. 

 

Half way through the movie, Darren was still working on his piece of music… obviously in no hurry to go out. Chris pressed pause, pulling his earbuds out of his ears. He cleared his throat. "I thought you were going out?"

 

Darren stopped playing, looking up. "I thought 'you' were going out?"

 

Chris rolled his eyes. "You can't answer my question with a question.. When are you going out?"

 

"When are 'you' going out?"

 

"Okay," Chris sighed. "I think you've misunderstood.. the fact that I'm busy, doesn't mean I'm going out."

 

"Really? My bad." Darren cocked his head. "You don't seem that busy to me though."

 

Chris huffed… trying to sound more affronted. "Darren… just go to Joey's.. I'm happy here."

 

"You're only watching a movie… can't I persuade you to come with me?"

 

"No.. really.. I'm good."

 

Darren actually pouted. "Come on. Lauren's been on at me all day to get you to come. I've had three texts this evening alone. If you won't come for me.. then how about Lauren?"

 

Chris sighed, showing Darren his first sign of weakness. "Poor misguided Lauren.."

 

"It'll be fun.. evenings at Joey's are always fun."

 

"Darren… I.. " Chris fidgeted uncomfortably. "I… will your girlfriend be going?"

 

Darren froze, his mind ticking over. "Is this what this is about?" Darren asked cautiously.

 

Chris shrugged tiredly.

 

"If you're talking about Kitty.. she's really not my girlfriend. We're friends… that's all."

 

"I don't know her name, but Lea said…" Chris tailed off.

 

"Is that your lively little friend with the brunette hair who came to the Starkids audition? Only I did see her watching me closely…"

 

"That sounds like her."

 

"Kitty is amazing and beautiful… and I love her.. like a sister. We went to the same school and have known each since we were children. She's definitely not my girlfriend. I think we went on a date one valentine's day once… when we were both about ten.. and that's it. So whatever you're thinking… please don't think it." Darren looked at Chris pleadingly.

 

"Okay.. okay. Maybe I'll come." He looked up at Darren's hopeful face. "Okay.. truthfully, I'd love to go to Joey's with you."

 

"Yay!' Darren put his guitar to one side, jumping up with excitement. "Okay." 

 

Chris watched as Darren came over to him, crouching down beside him so they were face to face. "I promise to take care of you, baby," he whispered, pressing his lips against Chris' in a quick, light kiss. "Shall we go?"

 

As Chris' heart fluttered off to goodness knows where, he wondered if he was going to survive the night.


	7. December 7

Chris woke to the sound of a can hissing open and the crinkle of foil packaging of some sort. He eased his eyes open a crack, his head feeling twice as large as normal. Unable to open his eyes any further, he gave a groan. He felt the bed dip and a hand ran gently through his hair. "I've got something for you," Darren said, whispering so as not to hurt Chris' head. "Can you sit up?"

 

Chris was hauled up by a pair of strong arms.. and after a few long mouthfuls of diet coke and a couple of painkillers, he slowly began to feel a little more human. "Clearly I'm not used to alcohol," Chris mumbled.

 

Darren just laughed softly, shifting on the bed so Chris could cuddle in to his side. It was so nice.. and comfortable.. and Chris knew he was being needy as he wrapped an arm around Darren's chest so he could cuddle in closer… but Darren didn't seem to be worried, so Chris decided not to worry either.

 

As things from the previous evening came back to him… there were no terrible memories clouding his happy mood. Darren hadn't kissed him any more, but he'd held Chris' hand on the way to Joey's.. and, as promised, had stayed at Chris' side. Chris had had drinks.. but he hadn't actually been drunk.. he'd had just enough to make things feel a little fuzzy... and it was probably only because he was such a lightweight that he was suffering this morning. 

 

Chris could remember bits and pieces about the evening. Lauren kissing him on the forehead and telling him to 'behave' just before he and Darren set off home… their arms around each other's waists as they made the slow walk back… Darren making him drink some water after he'd got himself ready for bed. It was sketchy, but he didn't think he'd embarrassed himself. "Thank you for looking after me last night," Chris said quietly.

 

Darren laughed again, scratching his long fingers gently through Chris' hair. "You're welcome.. finish your diet coke and I'm sure you'll feel as good as new."

 

*******

 

Chris wasn't sure if he should read too much into Darren's kiss yesterday. It hadn't even been a proper kiss.. really.. and whilst it had meant the world to Chris, he wasn't sure it had the same meaning for Darren. Darren was the most tactile person Chris had ever met; he was always hugging… and touching.. and although he hadn't seen him kiss any other boys.. he wouldn't put it past him. Darren was just a people person.

 

Darren suggested going for lunch once Chris was feeling a little better. They were both going to be really busy for the next two weeks, coming up to winter break… so he suggested actually going out for pizza.. something special before the madness started. Chris was fully expected a full ensemble of friends for lunch, but was quite touched when Darren announced it was just going to be the two of them. Of all the people Darren knew, he had chosen to spend his day with Chris… and Chris hoped he wasn't being too naive in being hopeful for something more. 

 

When Darren insisted on paying… Chris knew he had to find out one way or another. Even if it led to disappointment… he had to know… sometime soon.

 

The short walk back to the dorms after lunch seem an ideal time to ask a few questions.. at least Chris wouldn't have to look Darren right in the eye. "So…" Chris began nervously, "have you ever been in a relationship? You know, anything serious?"

 

Darren smiled. "One time. In high school. It seemed like the real deal at the time.. but you know how it is…"

 

"Nothing at college?" Chris asked as nonchalantly as he could.

 

"I've been on a couple of dates… but.." Darren chuckled, grabbing Chris' hand as they walked, "when I fall for someone, I fall in a major way. Which is all good, I guess, if the other person feels the same way.. but if they don't.. it can lead to heartbreak… as I've found out."

 

"That hasn't put you off of relationships, has it though?" 

 

"Of course not." Darren said brightly, "It's worth it. Definitely worth it. How about you?"

 

Chris blushed. "Me? Oh, I dated a guy from my drama group for a couple of months last year… and it was nice enough.. but I knew it was never really going to go anywhere."

 

They'd arrived back at their room at this point. "Movie?" Darren asked, unlocking the door. "Your choice?"

 

"I'm all up for for a movie.. but you can choose." Chris was worried that his favourites of Disney movies and musicals, might not be something a 'theatre' guy would consider a good film.

 

Darren smiled. "If I told you my favourite movie was The Princess and the Frog.. would that making you feel any better about choosing?"

 

"Oh," Chris was embarrassed how high his voice sounded, as he squeaked in excitement, but Darren didn't bat an eyelid. "That actually is one of my favourites too.."

 

"Sounds like we're perfect roommates for each other," Darren mused, "So what are you choosing?"

 

Chris sighed, "Okay then… I think 'Mulan'.. and no complaints, as you made me choose."

 

"I'm not complaining. I know all the songs."

 

"Oh no… heaven help us."

 

*********

 

One movie turned into a movie marathon. They changed into pyjamas half way through, gathering a few snacks to keep them going… and later, when they were both tired, it wasn't worth Chris moving to his own bed to sleep. Not when he was so comfortable in Darren's.


	8. December 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes.. can blame lack of time.. and tiredness.. but thanks to everyone who's reading this.. and for comments.

It was too early to get up when Chris opened his eyes.. feeling hot and sweaty.. and slightly disorientated. It took him a few moments to work out what was going on.. and when he did he gave a sudden start. He was lying in Darren's bed, Darren's strong compact body wrapped tightly around him. and this just felt so right. It would be an embarrassing disaster if he was wrong, but Chris had to have a little faith in himself that he hadn't misread the signs. 

 

Chris wanted this boy so badly… more than he'd wanted anything in a long time… and lying here with Darren's hard erection pressed against the crack of his ass wasn't helping anything. His cock filled rapidly in response to the sensation of Darren's sleeping body rocking gently against his… back and forth, back and forth, until Chris could barely breathe. He could later blame his sleepy state… but he turned in Darren's arms… Darren cracking his eyes open and giving him a bright, delighted smile. Who would be able to resist that?

 

"Hello beautiful," Darren whispered, cupping Chris' cheek, softly running his thumb along his cheekbone. A simple movement, but enough to turn Chris to jelly. 

 

"Can I kiss you?" Chris whispered back. It seemed wanting something this badly made him brave… he couldn't believe he was actually asking. "I want to kiss you."

 

"Yeah?" Darren waited for Chris to move.. 

 

Chris pressed his lips against Darren's.. cautiously at first… but Darren pressed back, letting Chris take the lead, responding in kind as his lips moved softly against Darren's. Chris pulled back. "That okay?" he asked.

 

"More than okay," Darren grinned… and with his usual grace he moved in first this time.. gently capturing Chris' bottom lip between his own, just nibbling and sucking until Chris was softly moaning into Darren's mouth, his whole body tingling with the sensation. He didn't know kissing could feel this good.

 

Chris experimentally pushed his tongue into Darren's mouth, needing more. Darren immediately responded.. opening up.. winding his tongue around Chris', the kiss turning a little more demanding as they both moved their mouths against each other… until they were both gasping. They pulled apart, faces still close, their smiling lips still touching.

 

"This is something you want, right?" Chris asked cautiously, touching Darren's face with light dancing fingers as he spoke. 

 

"This is definitely something I want." Darren cupped his hand around the back of Chris' neck, pulling him in for a deeper more passionate kiss this time which Chris could only describe as 'making-out', letting Darren take complete control as he flailed internally about what was happening… and the possibilities about what could come.

 

Their kisses slowly turned into sleepy kisses as they drifted back off to grab a last few hours of sleep before they had to head off for classes for the day. Chris had worried that things might be awkward when they had to get up, but this was Darren.. who was still looking at him like he hung the moon when they both woke up, kissing him sweetly before they both got up to get dressed.

 

*********

 

Meeting up for dinner later, Chris didn't mind that they were with a big group of friends today… he just wanted to see Darren.. and he was actually getting to know quite a few of Darren's friends now.. and liked them. As well as that Chris was happy to share Darren when he knew he would get him to himself later. His heart flipped as he remembered the kisses of this morning.. and hoped there would be more of that to come.

 

Closing the room door behind them when they arrived back, Chris found himself spun around and pressed firmly against the door. His bag thudded to the floor as Darren held Chris' arms high above his head, pressed against the wood. "Darren," Chris gasped softly as Darren's mouth found his, his whole body rocking into the kiss.

 

"I've missed you," Darren whispered, nuzzling Chris' neck.

 

"Huh," Chris said eloquently, his whole body tingling. "Can we….?"

 

"Can we what baby?" Darren asked, pressing their foreheads together, still trapping Chris' arms.

 

The feel of Darren's cock, pressed hard against Chris' hip made his eyes roll back in his head. "Bed.." he said hoarsely, almost biting his tongue at what he'd just said. He didn't know what he wanted.. just something… more.. and he didn't think he'd be able to stay upright for much longer.

 

Darren laughed, leading Chris over towards his bed, laying them both down. "I like what I'm hearing, Christopher… but didn't I hear you tell everyone at dinner that you had a lot of work to do this evening. Was it all lies?"

 

Chris squealed as Darren rolled on top of him. "I have got a lot of work to do," he conceded, "but you've managed to distract me…"

 

"Naughty me.." Darren smiled. "but I'm sure we've time for a little play before we get down to work, don't you think?"

 

"Yes," Chris breathed.

 

*******

 

Chris wasn't going to last, he was going to come really, really fast. He was virtually sobbing as he straddled Darren's chest, looking down at his cock feeding in and out of Darren's plush lips, his fingers curled helplessly into Darren's hair.  
"Darren.." he panted desperately. Darren responded by sucking harder on Chris' poor leaking cock, running a finger down Chris' crack at the same time. Too much… too many sensations. "Oh.. oh.. so good… Darren…" he shuddered, Darren's hands on him, guiding him.. encouraging him.

 

Chris flung his hands into his own hair as Darren breached him with one single rebel finger, arching his back and shouting shamelessly loudly as he came down Darren's throat… feeling like it was going to go on forever. Barely recovered Chris sat back, tightly wrapping his fist around Darren's purpling erection. "It won't take long…" Darren's voice was strained, and turned into a long, low groan as Chris picked up speed. He gave one final cry as he came, in impressive long white streaks which reached far up his chest.

 

Unmindful of the mess, Chris laid himself over Darren as they kissed lazily, Darren's hands running reverently over his back. "That was amazing," Chris whispered softly, nuzzling Darren's neck, unable to stop touching the other man with his lips. "You're amazing."

 

"No. You're amazing," Darren chuckled, wriggling beneath Chris.

 

"We're amazing," Chris smiled, leaning down for another kiss. "We're amazing together."


	9. December 9

It was bizarre to Chris how, the more he saw of Darren, the more he seemed to miss him when they weren't together.. He'd become some insatiable being.. a longing just to be near Darren had taken over his whole body. For someone as fiercely independent as Chris it was an alien feeling.. scary and wonderful all at the same time. When had he ever lost his cool before at just a simple text.. or from spotting someone in the far distance across the crowded campus? He may still seem his calm austere usual self on the outside, but his mind was in a turmoil, constantly replaying some of the more intimate moments they'd shared.. and if not that, he would be dreaming of what else he'd like to do with the other man as soon as they were alone again. In the past he'd always had trouble letting others in, but somehow Darren had managed to worm his way into Chris' heart in a few short days… just as if he'd always belonged there.

 

"Meet me at at the coffee shop after first lesson?" Darren asked, before they went their separate ways that morning, pouting his lips and leaning in for a kiss.

 

"Whilst it's hard to say 'no' to that face," Chris smirked, "what's in it for me?"

 

Darren hooked his finger under Chris' chin, lifting so he could look the younger man in the eye. "Maybe breakfast, if you're lucky.. but you'll just have to wait and see." There was another kiss before they parted, the sort that left Chris wanting.

 

*****

 

Chris manage to shake off Lea, who wanted to chat after theatre class.. and while Chris didn't usually mind, today he was keen to rush off to meet Darren. Chances were she only wanted to talk about Darren anyway. She was constantly hinting that she wanted to meet him, and when was Chris going to arrange it? It was inevitable that he would introduce them properly at some point soon… and he knew they'd probably get on well… but just for now, he wanted Darren to himself.

 

Half way to the coffee shop Chris started to worry, wondering why Darren wanted to meet. This morning had been wonderful; Darren giving Chris a toe curling hand job early morning wake up call.. and Chris promptly returning the favour a few minutes later. Then they'd laid in bed talking until it was time to get up.. and Darren had been nothing but sweet to him all morning, as usual.

 

Chris knew he wasn't as experienced as Darren. In his one relationship he'd had last year, his one and only relationship, he and his boyfriend hadn't been invested enough to get much further than kissing… and even if they had been, there was never really the opportunity. There'd been nothing there between them worth fighting for in the end, and they'd eventually just drifted apart. He didn't think his inexperience would be an issue for Darren.. but he couldn't help having a few doubts.

 

His worries slipped away when he saw Darren outside, waiting for him. A bright smile appearing on his face as soon as he saw Chris coming. "Hi," he said softly, reaching down to squeeze Chris' hand before they went in. "How was your lesson?"

 

Chris shrugged, screwing up his nose. "Okay.. I guess. I'm in a group slightly overrun with divas for our latest thing we're doing.. and tensions can run high… it's quite a lot to cope with first thing in the morning."

 

"Poor baby," Darren touched Chris briefly on the back of the neck in sympathy, his hand lingering to rub his thumb behind his ear, which he knew made Chris go weak at the knees every single time. "Don't worry, we can work out all your frustrations later." 

 

Okay, so maybe Chris had been worrying unnecessarily. He laughed quietly, hating that he was blushing as they joined the drinks line. "How was your morning?"

 

******

 

They settled at a small table, Darren smiling over at Chris. "This is nice.. thank you," Chris offered. "Is this for something.. or you know, just because..?"

 

"Well, I do want to ask you something.. " Darren said carefully, hooking his ankle around Chris', under the table. "Chris.. will you.. I'd love it of you would be my boyfriend.. I know we haven't known each other long.. but I know we've got something special.. and I've never wanted anything so much. I know we could carry on as we are… it's all been fantastic… and if that's all you wanted I'd be fine with that too.."

 

"Darren," Chris interrupted, grinning across at the unusually flustered Darren. 

 

Darren froze. Chris had never seen him look so nervous… he was touched that he could create such feeling in the usually confident, outgoing young man. 

 

"Darren," Chris repeated, "I'd love us to be boyfriends.. it's all I want… "

 

"Really?"

 

"Absolutely. Definitely. Yes."

 

"We're really gonna do this?"

 

"You bet we are."


	10. December 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very likely to be mistakes… but thanks for reading

Chris' stress levels were high.. he cursed stupid exams. Ideally he just wanted to spend time with his new boyfriend.. but instead found himself chained to the library, revising, putting finishing touches to his scripts that he had to prepare and completing several essays which had imminent deadlines. As well as that there was a group performance for his theatre class, which was no where near ready to be performed in just a few days' time. 

 

If that wasn't bad enough, Darren was in a similar position, except that being a theatre major, a larger portion of his time was spent in group rehearsal… restricting the time they could spend together even more. Darren was already one of the busiest people Chris knew.. a finger in every pie.... and Chris loved that about him.. but he could see the time they had until winter break started was going to be extremely frustrating.

 

They'd both met up for an early dinner this evening before Darren had to rush off for yet another rehearsal session… and even if he hadn't had to head straight off, Chris also had demands on his time. He had to direct a reading of one of his scripts.. ready for an exam performance the following morning. Chris hated leaving things to the last minute, but he had no choice as it involved two other members of his class and they had to pick a time to do it when they were all free. By ten o'clock, Chris was tired and frustrated.. and just needed to see his boyfriend… in private. They'd established that they'd both been recently tested.. and were clean… and there were things Chris was desperate to try.

 

Typically Darren wasn't back when Chris wearily let himself into their room.. and it wasn't until almost an hour later that his tired, smiling face came through the door. Tired himself, Chris had already crawled into Darren's bed.. and Darren wasted no time in stripping off a few layers and slipping between the covers to join him. "I've missed you," he whispered, kissing Chris' jaw, "and I've missed this." Darren slid his hand up under Chris' top, spreading it wide over the planes of Chris' back.

 

Chris sighed, finally able to relax, soft and supple in Darren's arms. "I've missed you too… been wanting this all day."

 

"Have you now?" Darren's hand began moving in large circles as Chris' back rippled beneath his fingers. "How much?"

 

"Huh?" Chris could only concentrate on the hand on his back.

 

"How much have you missed me?" Darren pressed his body closer to Chris…. laughing softly as their clothed hard dicks settled side by side.

 

"As much as you missed me, I'd say," Chris giggled, wriggling his body against Darren's, causing them both to hiss at the sensation.

 

"I see.. it's like that is it?" Darren swiftly slid his hand down the back of Chris' boxers, firmly squeezing one bare cheek.

 

"Oh! Darren," Chris started, "I… um… I want to do something… um.. try something… can I?" 

 

"Whatever you want baby.." Darren murmured as Chris threw off the covers, kneeling up in bed.

 

"That's good that you said that," Chris pushed Darren onto his back, sliding down his underwear… "because I want to suck you."

 

"Yeah?" Darren sucked in a breath. "I'd love that." Chris knelt between Darren's legs, leaning down to lick tentatively across the taut tip of Darren's cock… amazed when Darren almost shot up off the bed.

 

"Chris… please." Darren sighed, bending his knees, flopping his legs out to the sides.

 

Bolstered by Darren's reaction, Chris ran his hands up his thighs, digging his thumbs in to massage Darren's groin a couple of times. When it seemed Darren was about to hyperventilate, Chris cupped Darren's balls.. and sunk his mouth down over Darren's gorgeous cock.. wrapping his fingers around the section that wouldn't fit in his mouth... Darren gasping at the suddenness of it all.

 

"Fuck." Darren grasped his own knees, his fingers digging in to leave white marks. "You.. fuck. fuck." Darren's hands moved from his knees into Chris' hair, softly curling his fingers.. as Chris picked up a rhythm. Up and down, sucking Darren into his tight, hot mouth… keeping going as he felt Darren fall apart beneath him… delighting at the reaction he was getting. 

 

Darren sobbed quietly as he released himself into Chris' mouth. "Fuck."

 

In a haze, Darren slipped his hand up inside the loose leg of Chris' boxers, wrapping his fist around Chris' erection. "Close," Chris whispered, coming a few moments later… warm mess spreading inside his underwear. 

 

"I thought you hadn't done this before," Darren commented as they lay exhausted on the bed.

 

Chris shrugged his shoulders, smiling. "I haven't.. but you're just so gorgeous.. and I want you so much.."

 

"And I, you." Darren leaned in for a kiss.

 

"You know… this all seems too easy. Too perfect.. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop, to be honest.." Chris admitted. "I can't believe you just came along.. almost out of the blue… and turned out to be so perfect.. for me."

 

Darren wrapped Chris up tightly in his arms, pressing their lips together as he smiled. "You deserve every happiness.. you're so special.. and I love that I can be the one to give it to you."


	11. December 11

Half way through his literature class Chris got a text from Darren. Obviously not a busy lesson for Darren, Chris thought to himself. As it was a revision session today, Chris had teamed up with Jenna and they were busy bouncing ideas and thoughts off each other as they made revision notes tailored to the sample exam questions their tutor had given them. They worked well together. Chris rolled his eyes as Darren's text vibrated his phone on the desk. "Sorry," he apologised quietly, glancing at the locked screen.

 

"Go ahead," Jenna smiled. "Is that your boyfriend?"

 

"Yeah," Chris couldn't help smiling. He could barely believe he had a boyfriend.. and yet, here he was in a place where nobody seemed to bat an eyelid at the idea of two men dating… this is what he'd dreamt of for years. "Boyfriend.. who sometimes thinks he's a five year old excitable child."

 

"It's Darren, right?" Jenna asked.

 

"Oh.. you know him?" Chris asked a little surprised.

 

Jenna gave him a look he couldn't quite place. "Chris.. everyone knows him," she said a little incredulously. "I mean, I don't actually know him, but I know of him… and my boyfriend, Ryan is the same age and is a dancer.. and they've been in some productions together… also I've seen you together a couple of times," she explained further.

 

Chris raised his eyebrows, shaking his head. "He does know a lot of people," he conceded, "but.. I can't imagine why he'd choose me.."

 

Jenna actually giggled. "Have you seen yourself? And anyway, you make such a cute couple together.."

 

Chris swiped his text open, hiding his blush by looking at his phone. 'Hi!! Keep forgetting to ask you, and everyone keeps on at me, but are you here for Christmas?'

 

'I am. Sadly too expensive to fly home.'

 

'Great. Well great for me. Some of us are going to Joey's on Christmas Day.. and you're invited. Everyone's bringing some food and drink. It'll be fun.'

 

Chris' heart surged in happiness. 'I'd love that. I thought I was going to be on my own.'

 

'I'd never let that happen.' 

 

******

 

"I'm so happy we can spend Christmas together," Darren whispered in Chris' ear as they sat amongst some of their regular lunchtime crew.

 

"Oh.. me too. I was dreading it. Initially I was upset I couldn't go home to see my family.. and then I thought I'd miss you so much if you were going home. Now it's just perfect." Chris squeezed Darren's hand underneath the table.

 

"We'll have a great time. I promise." Darren smiled. "We'll all start planning it once we break up from classes."

 

"I'm not sure about my cooking skills." Chris commented.

 

"Oh, we leave that to people who have their own kitchens. We can take drink.. or snacks."

 

For the first time this year, Chris was actually looking forward to Christmas.. and his mind wandered as he thought of all the things he and Darren would be able to do if they were both around for winter break… just being boyfriends without the pressure of classes and deadlines.

 

******

 

Chris had one of his many theatre group rehearsals this evening and Darren had arranged to meet him after. He was already going to be in the theatre block running through rehearsals of his own, so it made sense. They spent so little time together at the moment, that even being able to walk back home together seemed like a bonus as it was late enough that they'd probably need to go straight to bed. Although going to bed did seem involve lots of kisses and cuddles and bed sharing these days, but they were genuinely so tired... that was literally all that would probably happen between them.

 

Darren was waiting for Chris in the foyer of the building when he finished for the night, looking obliviously sexy as he leaned against the wall. Kurt headed over, leaning in for a kiss before resting his head tiredly on Darren's shoulder.

 

"Tired baby?" Darren crooned sympathetically, cupping the back of his neck and softly rubbing behind his ear with his thumb. Darren had to know it made Chris go weak at the knees.

 

"Like you wouldn't believe," Chris groaned, "…and if you keep doing that thing with your thumb.. well.. I'm exhausted enough that I might not be responsible for my actions."

 

"Ooh," Darren dug his thumb in a little harder, "now you're talking. If we head straight back now, do you think you might have any energy for.. um.. you know?"

 

"Keep doing that and I might not make it home…"

 

"Chris! Chris!" Chris startled at hearing his name called, recognising the voice immediately. By the time he turned, Lea was right there by their side. "You promised to introduce me to Darren," she pouted, "and as you're both here now it seemed like a good time."

 

Chris sighed inwardly. "Sure. Darren.. please meet Lea, a good friend from my theatre class."

 

Darren parted from Chris to give Lea a kiss on the cheek. "Great to meet you Lea. I have seen you before but I don't think we've been properly introduced. I remember you from auditions… you have an amazing singing voice.. and we definitely have you on our list for the upcoming production we're doing next year."

 

"Chris has an amazing voice too.. we should all do karaoke sometime. We keep saying we want to do a duet together, even if it's just for fun." Darren gave Chris a slightly surprised look, but didn't say what he was obviously thinking, turning back to Lea.

 

"We'll definitely do that… get a crowd together.. once things have calmed down a bit… it'll be fun."

 

After another few minutes idle chit chat, they waved Lea off into the night, before setting off themselves. "You're definitely going to sing for me sometime," Darren mused, throwing an arm round Chris' shoulders as they walked along.

 

Chris smiled. "Ha ha. You'll be lucky. It's only because we ended up performing a scene from Wicked that Lea even heard me sing."

 

"As your boyfriend… who's seen your dick… I should definitely have first dibs on that one. I think it's pretty unfair that Lea's heard you sing and I haven't.. unless Lea's seen your d…"

 

"Don't even say it," Chris interrupted, thumping Darren on the arm. "Just don't."

 

Darren just laughed.

 

*******

 

"Your legs.. your thighs. so sexy," Darren gasped. Chris hardly heard Darren's words as he got lost in the sensations of riding up and down on Darren's amazing cock. His legs were aching badly, shaking with the effort… but he was nowhere near finished. Despite the ache, Chris wanted this to last forever.. Darren filling him, completing him.

 

Chris had thought his first time would be a big deal. And it was a big deal because he was sharing himself with Darren, but it had felt so right.. so natural. He'd thought they wouldn't take this step yet.. because people just didn't so soon in a relationship, did they? But he'd found himself pleading and begging shamelessly as they rolled naked into bed together, needing Darren inside him more than he needed air to breathe.

 

Darren had been so gentle.. patiently preparing him, so that when he finally slid down onto Darren there had been no pain, just a sigh of relief and wonder. "Darren," he breathed as Darren's hand enclosed his poor neglected cock. "I don't want to come yet.. and I will if you…"

 

Darren nodded, running a soothing hand over Chris' back. "Okay baby,' he comforted removing his hand from Chris' cock, "tell me if you need me to.. do anything."

 

In the end it was Darren who lost control first. Unable to stop himself from thrusting up into Chris. He'd been pulled from the brink three times already.. and was almost sobbing as he came inside the tight, wet heat. At the sight of Darren falling apart, Chris was yanking at his own cock, decorating the other man's chest as he screamed out his name.


	12. December 12

Darren and Chris made googly eyes at each other over breakfast in the dining hall the next morning, ignoring all the jibes from their friends. Last night had been really, really special and Chris was still buzzing, floating on cloud nine despite having had slightly less sleep than he needed. He couldn't wait for the next week to be over so that they would be free from exams and revision classes… and they could spend lots of quality time together. 

 

They found a quiet corner to have a smoochy little kiss before separating for their first lessons of the day. "Hope you're not too sore today," Darren whispered.

 

"I'll live," Chris smiled, loving that he could feel the effects of the night before as a little reminder. He might be a bit sore, but it was oh so worth it.

 

"I may be too busy to meet for lunch today," Darren apologised, lingering over another peck on the lips, "but I'll make up for it later."

 

"Promises, promises." Chris said quietly, not wanting to be overheard by the students walking by, close to them. "You're spoiling me."

 

******

 

As he grabbed himself a sandwich at lunchtime, Chris noticed a missed call from his mom. Phoning her back while he tried to eat his lunch wasn't ideal, but he had a pretty full schedule, and he knew if he left it he'd only worry what she wanted.

 

"Hi mom. I saw you'd tried to call me."

 

"Hello darling. How is everything with you?" she asked cautiously.

 

"Fine thanks mom. Everything's good. How are you?"

 

"Oh we're all doing well. Missing you of course."

 

"That's good… and I miss you too."

 

"Look Christopher, I've spoken to your dad, and I was really worried about you after we spoke last time. You seemed upset about something. I know you didn't want me to worry but…"

 

"Mom I promise I'm fine. I was just tired, honestly."

 

"Well I've a nice surprise for you. We've looked again and well, your dad and I think we can afford to buy you a plane ticket to come home for Christmas. We've been looking at flights for the day after your final exam. It'll give you a nice long break at home."

 

No. Please no noooo. "Thank you mom, but no.. really. There's no need to do that."

 

"We want to."

 

Chris felt dizzy as panic set in. "Please mom. There's lots of people staying. I've kind of made plans."

 

There was an awkward silence. "Hannah will be so disappointed, Christopher."

 

Why was he made to feel a failure at everything he tried to do? He didn't know if he wanted to cry or throw something.

 

In the end Chris had finished the call, telling his mom he'd phone tomorrow when he had more time. He hoped a solution would present itself by then, although he severely doubted it.


	13. december 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas. Thanks for reading

If Darren had wondered what had been wrong with Chris the evening before, he had the good grace not to mention anything. Chris knew he'd been quiet and subdued, worn out with the turmoil of how he could please both his family and himself regarding his Christmas plans. So all he'd wanted to do by the time evening came was cuddle up in bed, cocooned in his boyfriend's arms.. and just forget for a while.

 

Luckily they'd both been tired after a chaotic week of exams and revision, and Darren had been happy to oblige with cuddles and soothing touches.. and they'd both drifted off to sleep quickly.

 

Chris had woken early, a frustrated angry feeling deep in his chest now that the weariness had gone… wondering why his life couldn't be simple. He'd descended on Darren's sleeping form with a ferocity he didn't know he possessed, licking and sucking his half hard cock until he was fully erect. "Chris," came Darren's soft cry from above him.

 

Chris pulled off, panting heavily. "Is this okay?" He looked up at Darren, a little self conscious for the first time since he'd started this. 

 

Darren threaded his fingers into Chris' hair, tugging him down lightly. "Yes," he rasped, "Yes.. the best way to wake up… Chris.."

 

Chris sunk back down over Darren to finish what he'd started as the older man moaned loudly.

 

******

 

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" Darren asked as they cuddled up together. "Not that I didn't love it. It was the best way to wake up."

 

Chris just pulled Darren closer, tucking himself in to his side. Hating the heavy feeling that was still in his stomach. He just wanted Darren to make it go away. He shrugged his shoulders, not trusting himself to try and reply.

 

"Okay, baby," Darren soothed, his hand rubbing circles over Chris' back. "I'm here if you need to talk."

 

"Soon," Chris whispered, ready to drift back off to sleep, "just not yet."

 

*******

 

Chris woke up with a start a couple of hours later.. the jolt immediately waking Darren. "Oh my god. I should be up," Chris berated himself, "I've got so much revision to do."

 

"Shh, calm down. It's really not that late." Chris visibly relaxed as he glanced at the time, seeing Darren was right. "I'm sure we're allowed a bit of down time before either of us need to start work."

 

"You're right," Chris sighed.. watching as Darren slid out of bed to grab a diet coke and a bottle of water from the mini fridge he'd acquired for their room. "I'm feeling incredibly tense and on edge at the moment. I wish I wasn't.. but…"

 

"Yeah.. about that." Darren jumped back into bed, passing Chris his drink.. happily accepting a thank you kiss. "How about a nice shoulder massage… and while I'm doing that, maybe you'd like to offload what's bothering you at the moment.. if you want… and then we can work later."

 

Chris was silent as Darren sat behind him and started rubbing firm circles on his shoulders, trying to relax into the massage. "I don't know where to start… I.. "

 

"Take your time. Big deep breaths." Darren kept his hands moving, Chris becoming more and more pliant beneath his fingers, breathing deeply as he tried to stay calm.

 

"My mom called. She wants to book me a flight home for Christmas after all…. straight after my last exam.." Chris tipped his head back to rest on Darren's shoulder. "I want to stay here with you," he whispered.

 

"Oh Chris." Darren pressed his lips against Chris' neck. "I want to be with you too… but family's important at Christmas too. We'd all have a great time together at Joey's, but it doesn't replace family."

 

Chris turned in Darren's arms, wrapping his arms around Darren's neck. "I'd miss you too much."

 

"What have you told your mom at the moment? That you want to stay here and have copious amounts of sex.?"

 

Chris scoffed loudly before replying. "Just that we have plans.. that I have plans.. and she wasn't completely happy. She made me feel bad because Hannah apparently wants me to go home.. I hate that she said that… pulled the Hannah card on me... Hannah.. she." Tears pricked Chris' eyes.

 

Darren knew how fond Chris was of his sister and could understand why he was having difficulty in saying no. "Does she know about us? I mean wouldn't she understand.?"

 

Chris climbed into Darren's lap possessively, holding him even tighter. "She doesn't know at the moment. They know I'm gay.. but they come from a small conservative town.. and I think if I told them you're why I want to stay, they'd be making me switch roommates or something… and there's no way on earth I'm risking that."

 

Darren chuckled. "I'm sure there must be a solution. Why don't I take you for breakfast and we'll try and figure something out or at least figure out what you're going to say without upsetting your family?"

 

*******

 

Darren sat with him as he called home. Chris hoped his mom would understand, and was determined to stay calm through the call. He managed to explain how he had only just started to make new friends here and wanted a chance to get to know everyone better outside of classes… therefore would his mom mind if he flew home on Christmas Eve and came back to college just before new year.. in time to see in the new year with his friends. He wanted to see his family and going home for a week seemed a reasonable compromise.

 

"Thank you," Chris said quietly, his head resting on Darren's shoulder, after the call was over. By some miracle, his mom had agreed… and he'd even spoken to Hannah to break the good news to her. "I'm so glad I met you."

 

"And I, you baby."


	14. December 14

Preparing for exams had never been Chris' favourite thing. He enjoyed creating, but being tested on his knowledge wasn't something he was that interested in. Couldn't you appreciate good literature without having to know it off by heart? Did it matter if you couldn't recount the exact chapter a memorable quote came from? Not in his opinion. However, like it or not, it had to be done.

 

There was a benefit though in being trapped in your dorm room for the day with your boyfriend who could provide plenty of distractions during designated breaks from studying... and Chris discovered sex was a great stress relief as well. 

 

Riding up and down on your boyfriend's cock while discussing the merits of modern literature vs classic literature was actually quite a turn on.. until Darren completely lost it beneath him, thrusting up and hitting his prostate.. and making him forget his train of thought… but it was in a planned break from studying, so it didn't really matter too much.

 

Then there was watching Darren practice his monologue... A heartfelt love declaration to a man's forbidden love... in just his underwear. As soon as Chris' phone alarm went off to signal their next break, he was shamelessly peeling off Darren's boxers with his teeth, of all things, impassioned by Darren's rehearsing. "I've obviously got that piece down to perfection," Darren choked, as Chris' tongue snaked it's way up his length. 

 

*******

 

Later, Chris was just trying to count up how many orgasms they'd had between them that day - "I'm just wondering if that one where you bent me over the desk should count as two… it was so good, really really good." - as Darren smiled on, when Darren's phone buzzed with a text from Joey.

 

"Hmm," he commented, reading the text, "Joey's suggesting pizza at his, for everyone. Thought we might all need a break for an hour. what do you think?"

 

"Oh," Chris pursed his lips, looking over at Darren who was sprawled on the floor at this point.. trying to hide his disappointment as he spoke. "I've just realised I've had one less orgasm than you today."

 

Darren gave him a sly look, breaking into a grin. "Well.. I'll say 'no' to pizza then.. and I think you'd better get that naked butt over here right this minute you little minx, so I can put that right."

 

"Oh yes sir.." Chris giggled, making his way over to Darren, groaning softly as his dick was wrapped in a welcoming grip. "If you insist."

 

"I do indeed insist," Darren said quietly, as Chris grew hard in his hand. Cupping his balls and squeezing them gently with one hand while the other hand did that clever twist on each upstroke that he already knew Chris loved.

 

"Oh.. Darren.. I hope you don't want me to be quiet." Chris' voice shook.

 

"I don't. Tell me how much you like it… as loud as you like."

 

"I love it. It's so good.. so good. I'm going to come soon. Very soon. I'm going to come for you." True to his word, he spilled over Darren's fist, as Darren offered words of encouragement.

 

"Is it too soon to say I love you?" Chris felt a little delirious as he slumped against Darren in exhaustion, but meaning every word.

 

"No. Not too soon," Darren kissed his hair. "I love you too, my sweet boy."

 

After a while Darren announced that he hadn't got around to replying to Joey. "Shall we go anyway..? we need to eat."

 

Chris' stomach rumbled in reply, causing them both to laugh. Pizza seemed like an attractive option… if only he could manage to move.

 

*******

 

They arrived shortly after the pizza delivery, both still a little damp from a hurried shower. Lauren took one look at them and burst out laughing. "Oh my god.. no need to ask what you two've been doing all day."

 

"Huh?" was Darren's response.

 

"Revision?" Chris answered at the same time.

 

"Yeah, right.. revision.. remind me what subjects you're taking again.." Lauren smirked, as everyone else in the room made quiet snickering noises. "Deny it all you like.. but you two have definitely got sex written all over your faces."

 

Darren shrugged, pulling a blushing Chris into his side.. kissing him on the cheek. "Don't worry baby.. she loves to tease," he whispered in Chris' ear. "I promise they're the last people to judge."

 

"We're so playing 'truth or dare' later." Lauren smiled, coming over and hugging them both at the same time. "My sexy little lover boys."


	15. December 15

He didn't know where Darren found the time, but in amongst his hectic schedule he'd somehow managed to find time to acquire a small Christmas tree, with a box of fairy lights and tinsel to decorate it with.. and leave it for Chris to find in their room. Chris arrived back at their dorm late morning after two stressful performance exams… a headache brewing. Normally he'd hang out with friends when there were no exams or revision classes, but today he just needed to be by himself, possibly take a nap before a demanding literature exam this afternoon.

 

It was on days like today that Chris questioned what he was even doing at college. It was never part of his big plan.. and still wasn't really… he could add it to the list of all the things in his life he'd done to please his parents he supposed. But it was against his nature to give up on anything, at least until something else came along. Chris smiled as he looked at the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. If Darren was the only good thing that came out of college for him, he'd take that a hundred times over. He'd never dreamt he'd ever find someone half as perfect as Darren.. and even if the worst happened and their relationship ended up just being a college romance.. well, he'd be grateful for the time they'd had together, however long that happened to be. 

 

Chris flopped down on his bed, tears in his eyes. Damn. He hadn't come back to his room for a cry… what was he doing? Everything was good at the moment and that should be enough for now. He took out his phone, sending Darren a text to thank him for the tree. They'd decorate it together later. Since they'd shared 'I love you' last night, they'd exchanged several texts in a similar vein already this morning.. and he couldn't wait until they saw each other later to do something as domestic as decorating a tree.. He let his mind wander for a moment, imagining a time in the future.. a home of their own.

 

******

 

The thing about being in love… Chris just needed to tell someone. He was usually pretty much a private person, but this was different.. everything was different now. He didn't really know anyone well enough here in Michigan, at least not well enough to share that sort of information with yet. Then his parents.. they'd accepted his sexuality.. accepted the praise of others when they'd complimented the uniqueness of their son in any of his many public performances.. but he wasn't sure they were ready for the reality of a boyfriend, a sexual partner for their baby faced son.

 

Chris pulled up his phone contacts. He'd call Hannah… she'd already messaged him to say she was off school with a bug and was bored. He couldn't tell her everything, but he could tell her something… and he missed her.

He was glad to hear her familiar voice. 'Chris.. hi!'

'Hey Han.. how are you?'

She scoffed. 'I'm fine. Just mom being protective. You know how she is. So I'm missing all the fun stuff at school.'

'Aww poor baby. You don't want to get sick for Christmas though do you? Not when I'm coming home to see you.'

'I guess not.' Chris could tell Hannah was pouting. They were quite alike after all.

'I've lots to tell you when I see you.'

'Like what? Give me a clue.'

'I want to tell you about all my cool friends and stuff…'

'Anyone special?' Hannah had seen him go through some hopeless crushes before now. At least now his feelings were reciprocated.

'Maybe.. actually yes someone very special. I promise I'll tell you all about him when I see you. Perhaps we can Skype together on Christmas day and you can meet him.'

'Yay.' Hannah went quiet. 'I miss you,' she said sadly.

'I miss you too, Han.. but you know you can call me anytime, right?'

'I know… but I can't wait to see you. I Love you.'

'Love you too.. all the time… see you at Christmas.'

 

*******

 

It was late by the time Darren made it back to their room that night, but Chris had waited so they could do the tree together. If Darren was sprawled on the bed in his underwear, offering words of encouragement, while Chris did the actual decorating.. that didn't matter. The important thing was that they were both there for it.

"Where did you get it from, anyway?" Chris asked, standing back to admire his handiwork when he'd finished.

Darren yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head, eyes closed. "It was just in the store room in the drama department… sitting in a box in the corner, neglected and unwanted. I remembered you saying that was one of the things you missed most about not being at home for Christmas... and I know it's not the same, but… oh." Darren was rewarded with Chris' lips landing on his, hot and demanding, leaving no doubt where this was heading.

"I can't tell you how much that means to me… that you did that for me," Chris' voice was a low growl in his throat. "I hope you don't mind if I'd like to thank you."


	16. December 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone reading and commenting on this. Sorry for mistakes.

"So.. " Chris began as they cuddled in bed, legs entwined. He loved it when they woke like this in the mornings, earlier than they needed to, even if they ended up just talking… it was a special piece of shared time. There was nothing worse than having to leap out of bed as soon as the alarm went off.. it made Chris feel off kilter all day. He ran his hand through Darren's curls, kissing him softly on the lips, enjoying how pliant Darren was when he was sleepy.

"Okay," Darren murmured, "the suspense is killing me. You can't just say that and then say nothing else."

"Sorry," Chris smiled, "You're just so distracting." Chris gave Darren another kiss to prove his point. "I suppose I was going to ask why you aren't going home for Christmas. If you don't mind me saying.. I don't get the impression it's because you can't afford it. Sorry if I've got it wrong.. but I'm just curious.. and I've been trying to figure it out." 

"Detective Hummel," Darren mused with a smirk. "What conclusions did you reach?" He leaned in to press his lips against Chris'. 

"Just that you maybe wanted to spend Christmas with friends. I know you're on good terms with your family.. heavens even I'm on good terms with your mom. Since I've known you I think I've spoken to her almost as many times as I've spoken to my own mom, so I guessed it wasn't that." 

"She loves you more than she loves me," Darren whispered, pulling Chris in close.. their bodies flush together. "-'How is that darling Chris?'-" Darren mimicked, in a perfect impression of his mom's Filipino accent, "-'I hope you're being nice to him.' Of course I tell her I'm being very, very nice to you."

Darren lined up his half hard cock next to Chris'. "Distracting me again," Chris singsonged, his voice coming out higher than intended. Darren laughed softly, shifting his body, making Chris inhale sharply.

"My parents are visiting my brother in New York this Christmas," Darren said quietly, running his finger lightly up and down crack of Chris' naked ass as he spoke, enjoying the way Chris tried not to squirm. " Mmmm… I hope you're paying attention.."

"You're a bad, bad boy, Darren Criss," Chris groaned, "But I'm listening, don't you worry… why aren't you going to your brother's too?"

"I probably will go after all.. on Christmas Eve like you. Now that you're going home.. I think I'll join them." He kissed below Chris' ear, sucking softly on the tender skin.

"Were you staying because of me?" Chris asked in disbelief. "And don't you dare give me a hickey.. not there at least."

Darren hitched Chris' leg up, over his hip, exposing him nicely. He circled his finger around Chris' hole.. teasing horribly. "For goodness sake Darren," Chris gave a shaky sigh.. doing nothing to stop him… involuntarily hitching his leg a little higher.

"I was undecided," Darren explained, "and then when you said you'd be here, I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to spend Christmas with you… no way."

"You're so sweet, oh.. oh," Chris stuttered as the tip of Darren's finger slipped inside, his body rocking gently against Chris. "Ooooh.. Darren… you're really so bad today.."

"Uh huh.. I'm sweet, you said so, and you're just very naughty," Darren laughed, lowering his voice, "and I love it when you're naughty.. silently begging."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I am not begging… even though you've been teasing me constantly. How long have we got anyway?"

Darren twisted round, grabbing the lube off the bedside table. "Plenty of time. What would you like?"

"Why, how about you just fuck me?" Chris breathed.

"Would you like that?" Darren looked Chris in the eyes, their foreheads touching.

"Yes, of course I would. Get on with it."

"Ask nicely."

A soft whisper. "Please Darren. Please put your big gorgeous cock inside me…"

 

*******

 

There was time for a quick lunchtime meet up today. Darren was waiting for Chris outside the dining hall, looping his arm round Chris' waist as they walked inside. "How are you?" he whispered. "Not in too much pain after this morning I hope."

"Ha ha." Chris pursed his lips. "You'd love it if I was… but all things considered not too bad. If you're asking if I can feel it, the answer is not surprisingly 'yes'.. constantly. Considering the pounding you gave me, I got off lightly I'd say."

Chris ignored Darren's grin, joining the food line. Darren was definitely buying his lunch today. His legs had been wrapped around Darren's neck this morning, when he should have been eating breakfast. He was starving. "I'm sore and I'm hungry.. and you're going to make up for it by buying me lunch."

"I'll buy you lunch, baby," Darren voice was a low growl, "but just remember it was you begging me to do it 'harder'. 'Please Darren.. harder.. fuck me harder.' Chris thumped him on the arm. "In my defence, I was following instructions," Darren added.

"Good for you." Chris regretted his tone as soon as he'd said it, offering Darren a smile in apology. He ordered himself two burgers, taking a huge bite out of one straight away. He couldn't face all the comments from the usual lunch crew without some food inside him… their sex life seemed a constant fascination to all their friends. His revision session he'd just attended had been a disaster and he was in danger of snapping off the head of the first person who rubbed him up the wrong way. He stayed in line to pick up a bowl of fries further along… and maybe a cupcake, or two. 

"I'm sorry," Chris said softly, kissing Darren on the cheek. "I promise I loved this morning.. more than anything. It's just that I"m… um it's been a tough morning."

"Just one more day baby," Darren soothed, picking up a diet coke for him and waving it tantalisingly in front of Chris' face. "Then we can really relax."

Chris couldn't wait.


	17. december 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone following this. Happy New Year!

"Tonight.. When we're free from school," Darren struggled.

"Darren!" Chris exclaimed, extracting his mouth from where it was wrapped around his boyfriend's cock, with a loud pop. "Why are you trying to have a conversation with me in the middle of a blowjob?"

Darren shifted on the bed, pulling Chris up so they were face to face. "Sorry," he mumbled, "although actually not sorry.. Please can we sixty nine? I really want to do that with you."

"Can we sixty nine," Chris repeated. "Yeah, sure.. I haven't tried it before.. but yeah."

"You'll love it," Darren enthused, pressing his lips to Chris' with excitement, "you really will."

"I'm sure I will," Chris chuckled. "What's this about tonight though?"

Darren was already shifting in the bed... and Chris was face to face with an erection waiting for him to worship. "Later," Darren murmured from somewhere below.. "It's rude to talk with your mouth full."

"Huh?" Chris questioned, realising that when he usually sucked Darren's cock, it was the other way up to this. He didn't have long to think about it though as his own cock was licked from top to bottom and the head sucked into Darren's treacherous mouth. "Oh.. Oh."

Chris curled his toes.. afraid he wasn't going to last any time at all. He wanted to reciprocate, but he truthfully couldn't move. It just felt so much.. so good. Suddenly Darren reached down to his own cock, sliding the tip back and forth across Chris' taut lips, spurring him into action as he opened his mouth wide to take in as much of Darren's length as he could bearing in mind the awkward angle.

"Open your legs up for me baby," he heard Darren say, noticing that Darren had his knee bent and his leg flopped out to the side, displaying himself rather nicely. Chris did the same.

Chris bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue.. moaning dramatically around Darren's cock when Darren rolled his balls in his hand. Well two could play at that he decided, crushing Darren's balls in his own hand in lieu of any coherent movement.. but that in turn made Darren moan around him.. the vibrations nearly sending him off the scale.

After that it was a battle of wills. Increasingly erratic bobbing, thrusting and teasing… until Darren's finger simply touched Chris' entrance.. and Chris was coming hard down Darren's throat. 

"Cheat," Chris muttered weakly. Darren just laughed, jerking himself off to completion with a loud groan.

 

**********

"Okay, so about tonight," Darren said as they rushed around getting dressed, Chris having complained he wanted time for some breakfast today. "There's someone who wants to meet you.. who I'd actually like you to meet."

"Kitty?" Chris guessed, stopping for a moment, suddenly overcome with fear. He didn't know why but he just had a bad feeling about this. Darren had assured him they were friends, like brother and sister. "Fine."

"She'll love you… don't worry. I mean she can be a little protective of me, but once she gets to know you…"

"Oh great." Chris stopped what he was doing. "In what way, protective?"

Darren looked sheepish. "I told you I think of her as a sister, but she has, in the past, wished for something more between us. I guess she hoped… but I've been honest with her and she knows there's no way.."

"Darren," Chris sighed sitting on the edge of his bed. Darren never saw a bad side in anyone. "Does she know you're gay? Or do you actually date girls as well? Do I even know you?"

Darren's shoulders sagged. "This is getting far too heavy for this time of the morning. You're my first boyfriend.. I've been on dates with boys but never had a boyfriend before. But my other relationships were with girls."

"Okay.. thank you… um.. can I still change my mind about tonight? I don't handle competition very well.. and I don't want to let you down. Don't want everyone thinking you're dating a weirdo, do we?"

"For the record, I've never been in love with anyone before you… and I really want you there. But if you don't want to go, I understand.. I won't go either." Chris looked up, noticing for the first time how upset Darren was.

He sighed again. "For god's sake, can you quit looking like a puppy who's lost it's mother or something? How about I think about it? But whatever happens, I don't want you to not go. I don't want you to lose touch with your friends because of me."

Darren nodded. "Okay… but I really want you to come."

"You know… I can't think without breakfast.. let's just go and get some food. I think I've worked up an appetite," Chris smiled shakily. He actually felt sick, but he loved Darren.. and somehow he needed to do the right thing here.


	18. December 18

Chris woke to bright winter sun shining brightly through the window.. hurting his eyes. He closed them again, trying to think... to remember. He shifted uncomfortably, realising he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. Ugh.

He eased his eyes open, more careful this time to make it a gradual process, slowly making out unfamiliar surroundings. If it wasn't for his throbbing head, he'd probably be more alarmed than he actually was.

Out of nowhere, Lea appeared by his side, bearing gifts of the painkiller and bottle of water variety. A true angel.. as she was last night too when Chris had called her for an escape from his current situation. 

Luckily Lea had been in possession of a spare couch and had offered him the use of it without need of explanation. "If you need to talk, I'm here," she offered, "but for now, take the painkillers and I'll make us some tea."

"Thanks," Chris said weakly. He'd thank her properly later.

Last night. He could remember it now. Against his better judgement, he'd given in to Darren's pleas and had gone to a bar with Darren, Kitty.. and a few of Darren's other friends, but not friends that Chris knew well. And while going in the first place was his initial mistake, his second mistake had been to decide that drinking tequila was a good idea. But he'd been nervous.. and unsure of himself.. and he did like tequila after all.

Kitty had been lovely when she'd been introduced to him, smiling and laughing by Darren's side. But Chris could see in her eyes that she didn't mean it, and as soon as Darren's back was turned her smile faded. 

Polite conversation ensued and Darren was as attentive to Chris as ever.. but the boy was there with his friends.. Alcohol in his bloodstream, a cosy bar with an intimate dance floor to express himself on. This was Darren... and Chris wouldn't want him any other way. A boy who saw the best in everyone.. with a naivety that was so endearing Chris really couldn't fault him for it.

Chris had danced.. And had taken to tequila as he sat back at the bar after.. watching Kitty, as she watched him watch her get her claws into Darren. Her body rolling into Darren's as he let himself go with abandon.

As the alcohol settled in his system Chris knew he couldn't stay here. He was just deciding the best tactic for making his escape when Kitty had joined him at the bar, flicking her long dark mane of hair in his face. "He's mine you know," she'd told him. "He just doesn't realise it yet."

Chris proudly didn't dignify her with a response. He sent Darren a text which he knew he wouldn't see for a few hours. 'Sweet love of mine. I need to get some air and get out of here. I love you.. you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I just want you to know that.' It was a little more melancholy than his sober texts might be.. but that pretty much summed up his mood.

He discreetly left the building, calling Lea before switching off his phone and tucking it away in his pocket.

*****

Lea was turning out to be a better friend than he'd imagined. Over several mugs of green tea he'd ended up telling her everything.. and she managed to listen.. and not once did she belittle his worries and concerns. Although a little overzealous at times she was loyal to a fault and genuinely concerned for him.. and Chris had to admit they were a little more alike than he'd initially realised. Underneath their confident exteriors they both had their insecurities.

"I'm flying home tomorrow, but if you want to use my dorm room until you go home, you're welcome. I mean, I don't think that's the answer, but you can if you want." Lea had the luxury of a single person dorm. She'd won a scholarship to college, so her mom had let her upgrade her dorm accommodation without the pressure of academic fees to worry about.. so the thought of a refuge if he did need an escape did sound nice. 

"Chris sweetie?" Lea asked, breaking him from his thoughts, "does Darren know where you are?"

Last night Chris didn't want to find out if Darren wasn't going to come home.. or what time he might come home.. or what they might drunkenly say to each other, so he'd taken the easy way out, staying out himself. It hadn't occurred to him that Darren might be worried.. until now. He'd been so caught up in his own feelings that he'd not considered anything else.

"Chris?" Lea asked again, "Have you checked your phone?"

He gave a soft gasp. "It's off.. I turned it off." Did he even deserve a boyfriend? "Lea .. he'll be worried. Oh my.."

"It's okay. It's okay," she reassured. "He'll understand."

"No." Chris shook his head. "I only left the bar because I didn't want to say something I'd regret to someone who Darren holds dear. All I was trying to do was to be the better person and not lower myself to Kitty's standards.. and now look what I've done."

"Call him now." Lea insisted, grabbing Chris' hand. "You love each other.. misunderstandings happen all the time."

"I'm obviously not capable of having a relationship," Chris muttered, fumbling to find his phone. He felt sick as a barrage of messages came through as soon as he turned his phone on.

"You can blame me.." Lea whispered. "Say I called you all upset or something.. and you had to rush off to help me.. then we fell asleep while you were comforting me."

"Lea," Chris sighed, "I wouldn't dream of involving you in my mess of a situation.. and I don't want to lie to Darren.."

"So are you going to tell him what Kitty said to you?" She pushed.

"No. No way."

"So you're happy to lie about that then?"

"That's different.."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.. probably a good thing Chris thought to himself. This was one thing they might have to agree to disagree on.

Lea appeared back in the room after a few moments. "Um.. I'm just going to have a shower," she rushed, grabbing her towel and disappearing before Chris even had time to take in what she was saying.

"Huh? Oh.." In the blink of an eye Darren was standing before him.. at least he thought it was Darren.. eyes red rimmed and looking like he hadn't slept all night. "I.. How?" Chris' eyes filled with tears, weakly holding out a hand to Darren: a pathetic gesture he knew, but he came to Chris willingly and immediately.. and it was everything.

"Baby.. ," Darren was crying as he wrapped his arms around Chris, burying his face against his neck.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." Tears were streaming down Chris' face. "How did you know where I was?"

Darren shrugged. "I asked around.. it was a guess.. I was desperate.." His whole body shuddered. "Are we over? Are we breaking up?"

"No.. no. No way Darren." Chris clung on to Darren. "Un..less you want to."

Darren shook his head, still buried into Chris' neck. "Please come home," he whispered.

Chris nodded, a shaky smile on his lips. "Yeah. Let's go home."

*******

They spent the next few hours in bed.. just touching and kissing.. reassuring each other.

"I know what happened," Darren's voice was rough from crying. "Someone overheard Kitty at the bar.. and I owe you an apology."

"You don't. I shouldn't have left, but.. I,,"

"She knows now."

"She knows now?"

"She knows I'm in love with you. So in love with you Chris."

"I didn't want to cause trouble."

"You didn't.. well apart from not coming home last night, leaving me frantic with worry." Darren gave a wry chuckle, his voice still heavy. "I thought she'd understood, but I was wrong."

"I'm in love with you too. Ridiculously so."

"So we're good?" 

"We're good."


	19. December 19

Chris still felt a little raw when he woke the next morning. They hadn't even really fallen out, but he didn't feel they were in their usual easy groove at the moment. It would come.. he was sure, but they'd both been feeling a little tender. The start of the holidays hadn't quite been the ideal they'd talked about.. and maybe that had been the problem. Too much expectation.

Darren stretched his body with a groan, arms above his head, toes pointed.. creaking himself awake. He cracked his eyes open, grinning brightly at Chris. "Morning. It is still morning isn't it?" he laughed. 

"It is," Chris smiled at him, "The whole day ahead of us." He took the opportunity run his hand over Darren's ribs, before clambering on top of him.. straddling his thighs. "Let's do something today."

"What would you like to do?" Darren ran his hands over Chris' muscular thighs, stretched taut, wondering if the impressive erection in his briefs was something Chris had woken up with.. or whether Chris had been thinking of things they could get up to this morning before they got up. He itched to reach out and touch.

Chris shifted his position slightly. "Let's go out and explore the town. I've hardly had a chance to see anywhere yet. But first…" Chris gave him a sly grin. "If it's okay with you sir, I think I'm going to ride your cock."

"Sir?" Darren asked with some bemusement as he lifted his hips for Chris to peel down his underwear for him.

"Don't over think that too much.. it's me who's going to be in charge." 

"I don't doubt that," Darren groaned softly, pawing at the elastic of Chris' underwear.

"I might leave these on." Chris lightly batted Darren's hand away, ignoring his raised eyebrows. "Wanna get them all messy."

"Oh yeah?" Darren said, a little in awe. "I thought you were going to ride me?"

"Gonna come first." Chris smirked, beginning to stroke himself through his underwear, "and I'm going to let you watch."

*******

Darren's control was being tested to his limit. He panted heavily as Chris lowered himself onto his cock, immediately picking up a tortuously fast rhythm. He desperately wanted to last.. wanting to make this good for his boyfriend… but the sight of Chris… his muscular thighs.. his head thrown back as he moaned Darren's name.. was almost too much to bear. He'd already had to endure watching Chris jerk himself off through his underwear, Darren's fingers deep inside his ass… almost coming as he watched the spreading wet mess darken Chris' underwear. This boy was going to be the death of him.

Darren breathed heavily, counting in his head each rise and fall.. if he could at least make it to ten… that wouldn't be so bad would it? "Fuck! Ten!" he cried out as he thrust up and came deep inside Chris. Luckily Chris was too far gone to wonder why Darren was shouting out a number.

*********

Unsurprisingly with a room to themselves and plenty of free time, the morning had slipped away. It had been Chris who'd wanted to explore the famous Ann Arbor.. but it was also Chris who'd spent the morning pinning Darren down to the bed each time he'd suggested getting up to shower. "I think buying more condoms had better be top of our list of things to do this afternoon," Darren had smiled, watching as Chris expertly rolled the last one in the box on him.

"Priority," Chris affirmed. "We should get tested this week though. Sex is proving to be expensive… and I'd love to really feel you," he added a little shyly.

"Oh, yes, I'd love that," Darren said softly, pulling Chris down for a heated kiss.

********

Chris was amazed how little he really knew of the town. Darren's favourite music store was amazing as was the indoor vintage market where Chris managed to buy a few unusual gifts to take home for presents. Later they found a small cafe serving delicious pizza and homemade lemonade.. and Chris was in heaven. For the first time since he came to college he realised that he was forming a real life outside of Clovis and although not his initial dream, he had at least broken away and this could be the start of the rest of his life.

Chris was thrown from his thoughts. "Chris? Can we talk about.. well Kitty really?' Darren asked quietly, placing his hand over Chris' where had clenched his fist on the table at the mention of the name. "I'm sorry but I need…"

"It's fine," Chris sighed. "Go ahead."

"She's mortified about what she did. Could we just meet with her for coffee tomorrow.. just the three of us.. and maybe talk. She really is one of my best friends.. and although a bit stupid at times.. I don't think you saw her in her best light."

Chris choked out a laugh. "You don't say," he said wryly.

"You're important to me.. and she's important to me.. and I just want for you both to get along." Darren looked pleadingly at Chris.

"Look Darren, of course I'll meet with her. But I have to warn you.. I can give as good as I get. The only reason I left the other night was because I was trying to avoid getting into an argument with someone who you're clearly very fond of, not because I was upset. I'm honestly stronger than I look.. if someone doesn't like me, I just move on and don't let it worry me." 

"Thank you," Darren said quietly, his whole face brightening up, "You've no idea how grateful I am that you're giving her.. and me.. another chance."

"I'll look forward to you showing me later," Chris smirked. "I like it when you're grateful."

Darren's eyes darkened. "I think we should get home, now. Don't you?"


	20. December 20

Chris would never admit to being nervous, not to anyone.. and definitely not to Darren. He didn't mind admitting that he didn't always find it easy to get along with people he didn't know.. and this meeting was filled with more pressure than usual, with it being someone Darren was clearly very fond of.

He'd tried to reassure himself that the last time he'd met Kitty he'd done absolutely nothing wrong. It had been her who'd sought him out while Darren was preoccupied, to kindly remind Chris that Darren was her's... and he'd left at that point to avoid any confrontation. He could hold his head high. However, that didn't explain why he was sitting in a coffee shop with a coffee in front of him that he didn't usually drink, or even like. Darren had looked a little surprised when he'd absentmindedly asked for it, but had got it for him all the same. So he now didn't even have the security of his usual calming peppermint tea that he often chose when they came here. Not a good start.

Kitty arrived and Darren took her up to the counter to choose a drink, leaving Chris alone for a moment. He sent his sister a random text, just to occupy himself, wishing he was anywhere but here. He was happy to never have anything to do with Kitty. Anyone who behaved like she had was way off of his radar.

Having glimpsed Darren's arm around Kitty's shoulders, he purposely made a point of not looking at them any further, his eyes firmly down. He hated this feeling of jealousy that was bubbling up inside him.. Trying to shake it off with memories of the hurried sex they'd had in the shower this morning before they'd come out. Darren had been begging Chris to let him suck him off, down on his knees before Chris had even nodded his agreement. He was sure Kitty didn't have anything like that on her card, whatever her true aspirations. 

Darren and Kitty arrived back at the table, Darren placing a peppermint tea in front of Chris with a soft smile and a brief kiss on the mouth before sitting down next to him.

Darren was right. After apologising for her previous behaviour she was actually really nice. Chatty, funny, beautiful to look at with her long dark wavy hair cascading over her shoulders.. but Chris still couldn't trust her. She'd been perfectly nice before, until Darren's back was turned, so why should things be any different now.

"Can I be honest?" Chris asked as soon as Darren headed off to the bathroom.

"Please do," Kitty said, her bright smile she'd been displaying all morning, gone.

"I'm doing this for Darren. I don't trust you.. your motives or what you say. I know you don't like me.. and I don't blame you. I can see why, in your position, you might not." Chris' face was bright red, but he had to say it. Maybe he was lowering himself to her level, but he was usually a good judge of character.

"Fair enough," she said, a bitter look on her face. "I want Darren to be happy.. but I think he hasn't realised how happy I could make him.. yet. He doesn't only date guys, so I'm not as delusional as you seem to think."

Chris glanced up to make sure Darren wasn't on his way back yet. "I knew I was right," he said, mainly to himself. "Perhaps when I get to know you more I will like you, but at the moment I truthfully can't see what Darren sees in you."

"Ditto," she murmured as Darren made his way back to the table. He gave the pair of them a wary glance before sitting back down. 

"You know," Chris said brightly, "this has been lovely, but there's somewhere I need to be right now." He made to get up out of his seat. 

"Chris," Darren said worriedly, loosely grabbing his wrist. "Don't go."

He turned to Darren. "It's fine baby, I promise. I just need to meet with Jenna to discuss some work we're doing together over the holidays. Last chance before she heads off." He kissed Darren hard, pushing his tongue into Darren's mouth, forcing him to open up wide. Not the sort of kiss they usually shared in public.

"Okay," Darren said quietly, sounding a little uncertain. "Will I see you later?"

Chris stood up, hitching his bag into his shoulder. "Definitely. I'll text you. We're going to choose our Christmas presents to each other today, remember?"

"I hadn't forgotten," Darren smiled. 

"Oh, and don't forget honey, if you're back before me, our bed needs changing.. again."

That was probably a bit childish, Chris thought to himself, as he set off on his way, the silence he'd left behind, deafening... but it felt really good.

********

Chris didn't like lying, but he had and he couldn't take it back. There was no meet up with Jenna.. she'd already left to go home for the holidays.. but he'd had to think on his feet and had foolishly said the first thing that came into his head… and he had a feeling that was going to be the least of his worries. When he was growing up his mother always told him that if you lied, it'd be sure to catch up with you. He had a feeling she was going to be right, but he couldn't have sat in that coffee shop for one moment longer.

He thought about not heading straight back to the dorm, but he figured that Darren would be out with Kitty for some time yet. Darren had talked about 'a couple of hours' and it had definitely only been one hour when he'd left them both.. so he had plenty of time.

He'd only just settled on his bed with his laptop, when the door came crashing open… literally bouncing right back on its hinges. "What the hell was all that about?" Chris hadn't seen Darren angry before, and if it hadn't been directed at him, he'd be thinking how sexy he looked. "For fuck's sake Chris."

Chris sighed. He loved, really loved, having a boyfriend… but his life seemed to have become incredibly complicated. "Just wake up, Darren."

"Me?" Darren came storming over, stopping at the edge of the bed. "How the hell can you say that when I've no clue what's going on."

"Try opening your eyes," Chris snapped. "I love that you can only see the good, fun side of everyone.. but the rest of us have to live in the real world Darren… and have had to do so for a long time."

"Still no idea what's going on." Darren ran his hands through his hair, clearly frustrated, his eyes watery. "I only went to the bathroom.. and I wasn't even that long.. and everything had obviously changed by the time I got back. How does that even happen?"

"I wonder," Chris said wryly.

"I thought everything had been going well.. "

Chris took pity on him. "Look, Darren. Kitty does seem a lovely girl, but I can't see us being friends.. at least not in the near future. All the time you and I are going out together, she's never going to like me.. and to be fair to her.. it's not like you're only into boys. So in theory she actually does stand a chance. I love you, but I'm not going to get into some undignified fight for you.. that's really not my style. I already hate that I kind of showed my jealous side just earlier.. and I'm not planning on doing that again in a hurry… well not in front of anyone else at least."

Darren managed a half smile. "I'm sorry.. I.. Chris I'm so in love with you.. you've really nothing to fear." Darren sat on the edge of Chris' bed, his whole body looking weary.

"Oh, don't worry." Chris lowered his voice an octave, "I know how much you love me. And I'm not saying you should shout it from the rooftops, but maybe we could tell a few choice friends… you know, let them know how invested we are in our relationship."

"Yeah…" Darren said thoughtfully. "I.. we should do that."

**********

Chris suggested postponing their Christmas shopping until the next day, eyeing Darren's pile of Disney dvds. "We've been meaning to have a Disney marathon.. let's do it today." They just needed to relax.

A couple of movies in, things felt back to normal. They'd cuddled up on Chris' bed, sung along to every song as loudly and obnoxiously as they could and Darren had just phoned for take out pizza. The dining hall was closed during the holidays, so it was a good excuse to indulge a little.

"Okay," Darren began, a beguiling smile on his face, "I've had an idea for part of your Christmas present."

"Oh yeah?" Chris smiled, looking a little sceptical as Darren climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs. "Is this the present?"

"No," Darren pouted. "I just wanted a kiss." He leaned in, humming softly as his lips moved against Chris' soft mouth, opening his boyfriend up with one swipe of his tongue, until Chris was panting into his mouth.. fisting the back of Darren's t-shirt with the intensity.

Darren smiled as they pulled apart. "Stop being so smug." Chris poked Darren in the stomach at the sight of the self satisfied look on his face. "So that wasn't part of my Christmas present?"

"Nope. I mean you can have lots of kisses like that one.. that goes without saying. But I took classes in your present-to-be last year.. and I think I'm quite good at it."

"For god's sake Darren, just tell me what it is," Chris virtually growled. "You've strung this out enough."

"Ooh.. angry sex," Darren whispered loudly. "My favourite."

"It'll be no sex, if you don't just tell me."

"Massage." Darren announced. Not thinking it wise to keep Chris waiting any longer. "I thought now we've got more time.. I'd wake you up with one of my body revitalising massages every morning. Give you a good start to the day."

Chris longingly remembered the shoulder massage Darren had given him a few days ago. "Hmm I do love massages. Sounds nice Darren." Chris looped his arms round Darren's waist. "So will my massages involve.. well, anything sexy?"

"You're sexy," Darren said softly. "But if you're asking what I think you're asking, it may involve something tailor made for you."

"So explain how it'll go, baby." Chris pecked Darren on the lips.

"Oh right. I always start with the neck and shoulders. They hold the most tension. Then I'll work my way down. The calf muscles and arches of the feet are, surprisingly, areas of the body which hold a lot of tension too, so I'll pay a lot of attention to those."

"Will I be wearing.. well any clothes?" Chris raised his eyebrow, in question.

"Underwear only, I'd suggest."

"That much?"

"Well you don't want me distracted any more than necessary do you?"

"So what about the bit that's tailor made for me?"

Darren smirked. "That's simple. We'll gradually move on to the appropriate area.. for your um.. special bit.. and then when your dick's virtually popping out the top of your underwear, you tell me. We peel off your briefs.. and I've my own patented two handed massage specially for big boys like you."

Chris swallowed heavily. "I think I'm ready for a demo of that right now." He blushed as he realised he was blatantly asking for sex here, although he was also pretty sure that had been Darren's plan all along.

"Yeah? Oh okay." Darren leapt off of Chris to retrieve some massage oil from his drawer. Chris wondered briefly if Darren had had that all the time or if it was a new acquisition.

"This stuff is super slippery," Darren smiled with glee as Chris shamelessly shuffled out of his clothes.

"Obviously tried it out on yourself," Chris commented.. and it was Darren's turn to blush.

"Yeah. While you were asleep next to me."

"Just get on with it."

********

Chris cried out loudly as he came in Darren's hand, spilling over his fist, brought on prematurely by a sneaky finger being thrust into his entrance. Before he had a chance to offer any words of retaliation there was a loud knock at the door.

They stared at each other, wide eyed. "Pizza!" they both exclaimed together.


	21. December 21

"Lea," Chris whispered, into his phone, "I need some help. I really, really need to get Darren something amazing for Christmas. I just don't know what."

Chris was currently hiding in the bathroom. Darren was out, buying them some breakfast, but due back any minute.. and Chris didn't want to risk him overhearing.

"Aw, that's so sweet, Chris. Luckily you've called the right person." Lea squealed excitedly. "I'm thinking tickets.. theatre tickets. Rent is showing in town. I'm sure he'd love it.. you both would."

Chris breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Lea you're a star… that's a great idea. I'm so glad I called you. You're right, that's perfect."

"You're welcome." Even though he couldn't see her, Chris knew she was probably preening. She deserved it though, just this once. He'd wanted a gift with the 'wow' factor and in his panic, his mind had gone blank.They were of course going to choose a small gift for each other today, but he wanted a thoughtful surprise to give Darren as well. 

Chris was still feeling relaxed and fuzzy from the mind blowing massage Darren had given him this morning. It had ended with a fantastic orgasm - as promised… but there had been nothing sexual about the first hour when Darren had thoroughly eased every scrap of tension from his body with the best massage he'd ever had. His boyfriend was nothing short of a genius.

*********

They ate a delicious breakfast of pastries, coupled with hot sweet tea.. and Chris felt so comfortable in the cocoon of pillows and bedcovers, sitting close to Darren.. his tummy full and satisfied, that he could have easily drifted back off to sleep. He lazily checked his emails, skimming over them, until one caught his eye. "Oh my goodness," he exclaimed, sitting up straight. "Darren! Guess what?"

Darren peered over his shoulder. "Tell me.." he grinned, "sounds like it's good news."

"Yeah maybe.. I don't know for sure.. but it looks like another channel might be interested in picking up that tv show I was almost in. We did a pilot which was never aired.. and the new channel are planning on showing it. If the reviews are positive they may take it on." Was this his dream being given another chance? 

"Oh, Chris, that's fantastic… so what happens next?"

"Um.. my agent.. she's in LA.. wants to see me. I can do that while I'm home." Chris read further down the email, Darren wrapping his arms round him as he read. 

"No college for you after all," Darren said a little wistfully, kissing him below his ear.

"If they decide to go ahead with it, filming probably won't start until at next fall.. so I'll at least be able to get my first year at college under my belt." Chris chuckled, "You won't be getting rid of me that easily."

"Don't want to," Darren said softly. "I love what we have here."

"Well," Chris smiled, "that works out just fine then… and anyway who knows what'll happen. It's too early to say. After last time I've learnt not to build up my hopes too much."

"You deserve it.. you know that right?" Darren said low, his voice close to Chris' ear, making him shiver.

"Not sure how mom'll feel about it," Chris mused. "She always wanted me to get a college education.. and I think she was almost relieved when she thought I'd get one after all. Still at least if I complete my first year, I can always come back to it if necessary."

"We should celebrate." Darren ran his fingers through the back of Chris' hair. Chris groaned, amazed how quickly Darren had learned all the touches he loved.

"Actually.. there is something," Chris began. "Oh by the way I loved, loved, loved that massage this morning. I just felt like I was floating afterwards.. your hands are magic."

Darren laughed loudly. "My magic hands will be giving you massage numero deux tomorrow.. with pleasure, monsieur."

Chris couldn't wait. Then he remembered what he'd been saying. " I was going to tell you, I've booked us a Christmas treat for tomorrow evening. I might keep it a secret for now, but I was thinking it could double up as a celebration as we haven't got much time left before we both go home."

"Cool," Darren smiled excitedly. He moved Chris' laptop on to the floor, pulling Chris down to lie with him on the bed. "I don't suppose I can persuade you to tell me what it is, can I?"

Chris gently ran his thumb across Darren's soft inviting lips. "You're welcome to try."


	22. December 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's sticking with this… and thank you to everyone's who's taken the time to comment and leave kudos on the fic.

"Mom?" Chris said blearily, still half asleep. He really should have checked the caller id before answering his phone. 

"Are you still in bed?" she laughed shrilly. Chris winced.. it felt too early for this. "It's eleven-thirty.. how can you still be in bed?'

"Um.." Darren stirred beside him, loosely wrapping his arm over Chris' naked hip.. his cock shamelessly twitching into life in expectation. "Fell back asleep," he tried to explain. Short of explaining to his mother that he'd already had two hours of amazing massage and sex this morning with his gorgeous boyfriend before drifting back into slumber, he didn't really know what to say.

"Oh you young people these days." She laughed again as Chris tried to think of something sensible to say. He opened his mouth to speak just as Darren decided to wrap his hand round Chris' cock, unhelpfully causing him to gasp into the phone. "Are you alright, Christopher?"

"Yes.. sorry," Chris sighed, looking at Darren wide eyed, silently trying to plead with him to please not make him moan wantonly down the phone to his mother. He should probably move Darren's hand away.. but it felt too nice. "Everything's just been so tiring.. think my body's just trying to catch up."

Darren chuckled quietly next to him. "Is there someone there with you, Christopher?" came his mother's confused voice.

"I have a roommate mom," he said, hoping that'd appease her curiosity. He tried to keep talking evenly as Darren pushed his legs apart and cupped his balls, rolling them softly. "I'm not on my own in here."

"I know, " she sounded uncertain, "but that sounded so close.. and you said you're still in bed…" There was an uncomfortable silence. "Oh never mind.. I really just called to double check the time of your flight. Hannah wants to come and meet you from the airport... and I don't want to promise her she can if it's too late."

*******

"Darren," Chris hissed as he hung up the call. "You.. you.. ugh sometimes I hate you."

"But you're so irresistible," Darren pouted. "And the fact that you were growing in my hand, gave me the impression you were enjoying it."

"Well of course I was enjoying it," Chris snapped, "but I was also on he phone to my mom, who probably doesn't even realise I have a sex life.. or a boyfriend."

"Come on.. she knows you're not a child.."

Chris huffed out a laugh. "I'm not completely sure she does… I've been a bit of a late starter. I wanted to tell my family while I'm home.. you know, about you, us," he gestured between them. "Most of the conversations we had before I came here were me basically arguing that I didn't want to come to college.. and my parents laying down the law and saying I had to. Things certainly weren't pretty. Things still aren't back to normal between us… they're better, but not like they used to be."

"I'm happy you came to college.." Darren said sincerely.

"Me too.. now. I'm too stubborn to admit that outright to my parents though." Chris framed Darren's face with his hands, smiling at how wild his hair looked after a few hours in bed.

"Hey," Darren smirked when he realised Chris was laughing at his hair. "It's partly your fault my hair looks like this you know. You were pulling it pretty hard at a certain point this morning."

Chris blushed. "That was technically your fault, I'd say. It was that twisty thing you were doing with your hand.. it nearly sent me throughout he roof."

"Yeah.. you hit a few high notes," Darren mused, wincing as Chris gave him a sharp flick on the ear. "I'm definitely adding that to my list of things to try again."

*******

They walked out of the theatre hand in hand, fingers intertwined. "Makes me cry every time," Darren sniffed.

Chris gave a wet laugh. "Yeah, me too."

"Thank you though, that was the best present.." Darren smiled, ignoring the throng of people milling about outside to pull Chris in for a sweet kiss on the mouth. "Do you want to grab something to eat before we head back? Actually there's this cool bar near here.. they do food. We are having a double celebration, after all.. hopefully your tv success to be.. and the fact that it's almost Christmas… that deserves at least one vodka and tonic, don't you think?"

"Just one drink," Chris said quietly, leaning in to Darren's side. "Promise me? Even if we bump into someone you know.. as we inevitably do every time we go anywhere."

"I promise, baby," Darren whispered, "I have plans."

"Oh yeah?" Chris smiled. "Plans?"

"I'd really love for you to make love to me tonight. If that's something you'd like too."

Chris' eyes grew dark. "Some food and one quick drink, Darren."

"You bet."

********

Darren dug in his bedside drawer, retrieving a fresh tube of lube with a big 'hurrah'. He held up a condom, showing it to Chris, throwing it straight back in the drawer. "No more condoms for us," he said gently. "Now we know we're both clean.. I just can't wait to feel you."

Chris' stomach did a little flip. "I can't wait either," he whispered, suddenly feeling a little nervous. 

Darren passed him the lube. There was no preamble.. they'd both stripped off before getting into bed and had spent the last half an hour making out, writhing against each other… and now Darren was expecting great things of him… he hoped he could deliver.

Of course Darren noticed his hesitation, running his hand gently down Chris' arm. "This is just you and me together Chris… and that's all that matters."

"I know, but you always take such great care of me.. make it so good for me. I just hope I can do the same for you."

"I just want you Chris. This is my first time.. and.."

"Wait!" Chris interrupted. "Your first time? What do you mean."

"I've never bottomed before. It'll be my first time having a cock up my ass," Darren smirked, "and I'm really looking forward to it being yours."

"Oh.. okay.. I didn't know that."

"I don't tell everyone," Darren whispered conspiratorially. 

*****

Instinct took over as Chris pushed inside Darren.. his legs thrown over Chris' shoulders, his ass in Chris' lap.. and he became a little mesmerised as Darren thrashed and moaned beneath him, his whole body freezing as he bottomed out. He held on to Darren's calves, breathing erratically as he realised the enormity of what was happening.

"Fuck. Move," Darren demanded, "I need you to move."

"Bossy," Chris murmured, trying to pull himself together.

"Well move then."

"Ask nicely." Chris kissed the inside of Darren's knee, flashing him a slightly wicked smile.

Darren rolled his eyes. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"For all the right reasons," Chris said softly. "Tell me."

"Tell you?"

"Tell me how much you want me."

"Oh.. I can do that." Darren wrapped his hand round his cock, pumping up and down. "I want you so much, baby. So much. Please move.. want you to show me how much you want me too… please, please, Chris."

********

Chris curled into Darren's side. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

Darren smiled, pulling Chris in closer. "I'm going to miss you more. But it's only a short time.. and we'll speak everyday."

"I know.. but it won't be the same."

"Come on. Let's get some sleep. We've still got another day to enjoy yet."


	23. December 23

"Turn over baby," Darren whispered, stirring Chris' sleeping form.

Chris groaned as he woke, happily realising it was time for his morning massage. He could so easily get used to this every morning.. although on a practical level he knew it would be impossible. He was sure, however, that he'd be able to persuade Darren to give him a repeat performance on a regular basis.

Chris sleepily peeled off his t-shirt as he rolled over, relaxing as Darren's hands began digging into his shoulders. "Oh," he sighed, relaxing into the soft pillow. 

"Everyone's going over to Joey's later," Darren commented after a while. "Do you fancy going? I know Lauren's desperate to see you. She's been accusing me of keeping you all to myself."

"Mmmm." Chris shifted beneath Darren's fingers.

"Do you think you want to go baby?" Darren cupped the back of Chris' neck, his hand hot and soothing.

"Mmmm." Chris was vaguely aware that his answers were coming out more like moans at the moment.. but he couldn't help it. How could he be expected to give coherent answers while he was having this amazing treatment?

Darren chuckled quietly. "I'll take that as a 'yes', shall I?" He moved his hands a little lower, enjoying the sigh that escaped Chris' mouth. He loved how much Chris enjoyed what he was doing for him.

"It's funny," Darren commentated after a while, a smile in his voice, " you struggle to give me actual words as answers.. but I bet as soon as my hand touches your beautiful cock, your vocabulary will come flooding back. 'Oh Darren please. Please, please make me come.' I admit the vocabulary is always limited.. but actual words are used."

Darren laughed again as an annoyed huff escaped Chris' mouth.

He carried on in silence as he worked his hands over Chris.. enjoying the involuntary groans that left Chris' lips every now and again. He couldn't explain how rewarding it was to have someone turn to putty beneath his fingers. "Just moving down to your legs now," Darren narrated. "Not long to go now, baby," he added with a whisper… and only because he was watching closely did he notice, with some satisfaction, the small clench of the muscles in Chris' ass.

Eventually Darren slipped Chris' underwear down his hips.. enjoying how Chris' ass lifted off the bed to help him out.. and then stayed there, high and round.. and gorgeous. After roughly massaging the globes of Chris' ass, he rolled the other man over, making quick work of completely removing his underwear and flinging it somewhere across the other side of the room. He gently wrapped his hand around Chris' cock, now fully filled and standing proud.. ready and waiting for him.. and began picking up a slow tortuous rhythm.

"Anything you'd like to say?" Darren grinned, looking directly at Chris' wide eyes.

Chris glared at him, pressing his lips together tightly. Darren did that much loved twisty thing with his hand. "Darren!" Chris gasped, "Please, please.. oh please make me come."

"That's it."

"I hate you.."

*******

As soon as he walked through the door, Chris was grabbed by Lauren and pulled into a tight hug. "Chris," she whined, "I hardly ever see you."

"I'm sorry," he smiled into her hair, "I've missed you too."

"Hmm," she pulled back to look him in the face. "Not enough obviously. You're too busy making non-existent babies to be interested in me."

Chris rolled his eyes, realising he couldn't really deny it. "It's kind of creepy that you know this."

"You're both so obvious," she laughed, "and I want details.."

"Details? Oh my god Lauren," Chris grimaced, "the fact that you know is bad enough."

"Oh don't worry." She dragged him into the kitchen to get a drink. "I'll get all the details from Darren later."

"Darren won't…"

"Oh Darren will. He's so made up that you two are an item.. that he can't keep quiet about how good you two are together, romping between the sheets. And please Chris darling, bear in mind that whenever I speak to him, it's never been that long since his last orgasm."

Chris groaned as Joey winked at him across the room. "Remind me why I'm friends with you again, any of you…"

"You love us." Lauren planted a kiss firmly on his cheek. "And we love to see you blush."

********

Darren had already had three drinks by the time Chris managed to get him alone. He caught him in the hallway, on the way back from the bathroom, pushing him up against the wall.

"Ooh.. oh hello," Darren said sweetly as Chris glared at him. "Um you don't look happy."

"I just wanted to talk with you." Chris relaxed his hold on Darren. "But how is it that you're so busy jabbering to everyone but me that this is the first time in two hours I've had a chance to get you alone? And even then I've had to virtually force you."

Darren looked confused. "Are you mad with me..? I'm always happy to see you.. why didn't you just come over?"

Chris sighed. It was a good question actually. Now he really just wanted to kiss Darren and not bother about what he'd been going to say, but he ploughed on. "I love our friends.. you know these friends here.. but have you really been telling everyone about all the sex we've been having?"

Darren swallowed. "Not all of it. Definitely not about all of it…"

"Well no.. I didn't mean about every single time we've had sex. Because we've been having a lot of sex." Chris whispered loudly.

"Oh I know.. I was there.. " Darren grinned stupidly, sobering up a bit when he noticed Chris wasn't smiling. "I'm sorry.. I've just been so happy.. and I may have gushed a bit, but I'd never tell actual details."

"Oh. .look.. nevermind.." Chris stared at Darren's lips. "Just kiss me before we go back in and join the others."

"I can do that." Darren pressed his lips against Chris', ready to show Chris just how much he wanted him.. no matter where they were.

"Hey.." came a voice from nearby. "Did someone mention 'sex' out here?"

********

It was later, after everyone was several more drinks in, when they were playing 'never have I ever' that Chris nearly walked out. If one more question came up that was obviously trying to dig into what he and Darren got up to in the privacy of their own room he was going to lose it big time. "Why are you all so obsessed?" he snapped. "Why don't we just have sex in here with you all watching? Then you won't have to keep badgering all the time?"

Everyone started whooping and cheering at that idea. Chris crawled into Darren's lap, wrapping his arms around Darren's neck. "Okay.. I don't think I should have said that," he murmured into Darren's neck.

"It's actually making me feel quite horny," Darren said quietly, "I think you're going to be in for quite a treat later."

"Mmm.. can't wait," Chris smiled. "But for now, please make them all stop, Darren…. change the game or something."

"Okay," Darren shouted, trying to be heard above the riotous rabble of noise in the room. "Change of plan… Who's got a guitar I can borrow?"


	24. December 24th

"The sooner I go home, the sooner I'll be back here with you," Chris sighed, burying his face in Darren's bare chest. "Less than a month ago I was virtually crying myself to asleep at night because I wasn't going to go home for Christmas.. and now I don't even really want to go."

"Aw.. you gonna miss me?" Darren preened. "The first day back after the break, I bet you'll be riding my cock all day long."

"Ok..ay.." Chris looked up at Darren, a frown on his face. "Maybe I won't miss you if you're going to be like that."

"I'm going to miss you a lot." Darren's face softened and he reached to cup Chris' cheek with his hand. "You know that right?" His thumb traced the line of Chris' cheekbone. "I'm slightly jesting.. but you have to admit that our first day back together will probably be pretty full on."

Chris hummed, "Hmmm, you have a point. I'm imagining an all nighter." He stretched himself up to kiss Darren on the lips, wanting another taste of this gorgeous man he was soon going to be parted from. Of course, once he was up there, Darren wasn't about to let him back down again. He clamped his hands over Chris' naked ass to keep him in place. 

"Darren," Chris sighed helplessly as a finger persistently ran up and down his crack, "I haven't finished my packing yet."

"Plenty of time yet," Darren murmured. "You've still got duties to perform before you're allowed to leave this bed, Mr Colfer."

"Excuse me!" Chris tried to sound indignant, but his damn cock performed the traitorous act of growing hard and eager against Darren's thigh. 

"I'll excuse you when your pretty little hole is winking at me, welcoming me in." It seemed like a waste of time trying to chastise Darren for his words when his cock was throbbing its approval. 

"Fuck," he muttered instead, grabbing the lube and throwing it at Darren. "I hope you know how much I hate you sometimes."

"Tell me again," Darren whispered, popping his finger inside Chris' entrance. "I may need reminding."

Chris shot up on all fours with a small sob. "If I forget to take something important home with me, I'm completely blaming you."

Darren hastily snapped open the lube. "Ooh, harsh words. Will that involve punishment? Only that spanking you gave me after I stared too long at that girl in the dining hall.. that was pretty cool."

"You so..oo did that on purpose.. to make.. me jealous. I only… that's why.. oh.. forget it. I need two fingers, right now." 

"Okay baby," Darren acquiesced, "I can do that.. even though you didn't say 'please'" He leaned over Chris, resting his chin on Chris' shoulder as he plunged his fingers in and out. "I was thinking we could try something different.."

"O..oh?" Chris questioned shakily. "Wh..at?"

"It's okay baby.. I'd just like you face the other way while you ride me.. just so I can enjoy looking at your gorgeous ass. I'll be able to see your beautiful face plenty on Skype over the next few days, but that ass.. that's something I'll miss."

Chris bounced excitedly on the three fingers, deep inside him, all worries about packing forgotten… aching badly when he turned his head to see Darren one handedly lubing up his cock. He was going to ride Darren so hard.. wanting to still feel it tomorrow when he was sitting politely with his family, eating Christmas dinner… even if it meant avoiding awkward questions from his mother on why he was limping.. it'd be worth it. It'd always be worth it.

*********

"You are looking forward to seeing your family, aren't you?" Darren asked softly as they snuggled together, still on the bed. Chris really, really needed to gather his last few things together ready to head to the airport… but he couldn't bring himself to move.

"Of course I am.. but it's definitely going to be weird going home. It's like we're living in a bubble devoid of normal time and space here in college.. you know.. we create our own world here, detached from the real world.. and I just know my parents are going to have hundreds of questions. I've had many awkward conversations with my mom while I've been here, where she's second guessed things that have been going on, but not pursued them when I didn't want to talk about them. Well.. I don't think I'll get away with behaving like that when I'm home." Chris curled into Darren's side, picturing himself seated at the kitchen table back in Clovis, where every interrogation had always taken place.

"You're an amazing person, Chris." Darren twisted to press his lips against Chris', hard enough for Chris not to doubt that Darren meant what he said. "Just be yourself.. they're your parents.. they love you."

Chris chuckled. "Don't worry, I've learnt just to be economical with the truth when it's something I know they may be unsure of. That way I never lie."

*******

As Chris made his way to the airport, his mind clicked into gear as he thought of all the things he needed to do. For starters he needed to confirm his meeting with his agent… it meant a trip to LA, but perhaps his mom would let him take his sister with him, if she was well enough. She'd love a day out… especially as they didn't see so much of each other now he was away at college. It was hard to imagine that if everything had worked out, he could have been living in LA right now… and may still do so in the not so distant future. 

His mind then turned to Darren, inevitably. His flight to New York wasn't until late evening.. and Chris knew he was heading straight over to see Kitty for a pre Christmas get together before he had to leave to catch his flight.. and the only sensible thing Chris could do was to try not to think about it. He knew Darren loved him… and that had to be enough. Darren was so talented that some form of fame and success in the future, was a given, and there would be plenty of people crushing on his gorgeous boyfriend.. he was impossible not to like.. and if he worried about every single one of them, he'd drive himself mad. He wanted to enjoy their relationship... he knew they had something special that he'd be lucky to ever find again with anyone else.

********

It felt nice to be home, but strangely claustrophobic and intense. He sat at the kitchen table, hugging the hot cup of tea his mother had made him as soon as they'd got in.. his mom smiling slightly falsely at him across the table, her hands warming around an identical cup. "I take it you're in a relationship.. or are at least sleeping with someone." She was going for the jugular without bothering to skirt around the subject then.

Chris looked up from his cup, holding his head up high. "I have a boyfriend… yes."

"Is it serious?"

"Very."

"College romances rarely last you know."

"Well you know I've never followed the crowd," Chris smiled softly, "and this is different. He's the love of my life."

His mom swallowed. "Okay… tell me about him."

******

Chris settled into his childhood bed feeling a little… lonely. A loner at heart, he was amazed how in just a few short weeks, Darren had become such an important part of his life that he couldn't bear to imagine being without him. He sent Darren a goodnight text.. he probably wouldn't get it yet, but he could see it later when his flight landed… but he missed him already and any contact was better than none. They'd talk tomorrow.. and that'd be one day closer to seeing him again.


	25. December 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for sticking with this.. and for comments. (I can't be the only one who's a bit scared to read them can I?). I know there's at least one discrepancy which I hope to go back and change at some point. Not sure why I thought I could write a chapter a day at the busiest time of year.. hence why I'm only posting 25th December in the middle of january. x

"We wish you a Merry Christmas..we wish you a Merry Christmas." Chris woke to the sound of singing in his room.

"Hi Han," Chris said sleepily, bracing himself as Hannah leapt on top of him.. full of excitement, "Merry Christmas." She'd already been fast asleep when he'd got home last night and this was the first time they'd seen each other in a few months.

"I'm so glad you're home," she breathed, still laying on him.. laughing softly.

"Me too." Chris kissed her on the cheek… and realised, despite everything, he was actually glad to be home.

They laughed and chatted for a while, catching up on trivial things.. and then Chris glanced at the time. "Hannah.." he said hurriedly, "we need to Skype Darren. I want you to meet him."

"Your boyfriend?" she smiled as Chris grabbed his laptop, firing it up.

His boyfriend, his best friend, his lover.. and so much more besides. "Yeah.. my boyfriend," he grinned. "You'll love him."

*****

When Darren's face popped up on the screen, Chris missed him all over again… but there wasn't time to be sad because as soon as introductions had been made, Hannah and Darren were soon chatting and laughing… and Chris couldn't be more happy, seeing two of the most important people in his life getting on so well.

Hannah had Darren promising to visit next time Chris came home.. and the thought left Chris feeling both delighted and fearful at the same time. The thought of Darren staying over.. making love together in his childhood bed.. hushed and silent so his parents wouldn't hear.. made arousal hit him like a wave. Then he pictured his mother's face when she'd find out they expected to even sleep in the same room, and his heart sank. If his mom had any inkling of the antics he and Darren got up to in the privacy of their dorm room, she'd probably have an apoplectic fit. While she had seemed genuinely happy that he'd found a boyfriend.. her idea of him being in a relationship for only a few weeks was restricted to hand holding and chaste kisses… not riding his boyfriend's cock late into the night.

"Hannah, Chris.. do you want to come down for breakfast?" came his mom's voice through the door, startling Chris from his thoughts.

"Coming," Hannah called out, fondly waving goodbye to Darren through the screen.

"Tell mom I'll be down in a while," Chris told her as she opened the door to go downstairs.

"Sure.. see you." Then Hannah was gone. Chris locked the door firmly behind her.

*******

Now Chris was on his own. "Hi," he said softly, his eyes filling with tears as he looked at Darren's smiling face.

"Hey baby," Darren smiled, looking a little worried at Chris' tear filled eyes. "Your sister's really sweet."

"She is," Chris conceded. "She's really special."

"I miss you baby… and I know you miss me.. but you really need to try and enjoy this bit of time with your family." 

"I know," Chris said quietly, rubbing the back of his hand across his stupid leaking eyes. "I do love them.. and appreciate them.. but I wish I was with you.. I just miss you."

"You'll be busy with family stuff.. and meeting your agent. This time next year you could be a national tv star.." Darren mused.

Chris gave a wet laugh. "I'm going to get you to audition for the show as well.. if it all works out this time round that is…. "

Darren laughed.. his beautiful carefree laugh. "If my boyfriend's gonna be famous, don't think I won't exploit it."

"Darren.." Chris sighed.

"Oh I almost forgot… I slipped a gift for you into that inside pocket of your case."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "I thought we already did presents.." he said carefully, getting off the bed to retrieve a bright red envelope from his suitcase. He didn't even try to wonder how Darren had got it in his case without him seeing. Ninja.

"Something extra," Darren explained as Chris got back into bed, seating himself back in front of his laptop.

"I have to warn you.. if it's a book voucher.. the bookstores near here are pretty mediocre.." Chris stated, opening the envelope with care. He looked at the contents.. quiet for a moment. "Darren?" he whispered, "An airline ticket to New York? Wow.. what?" 

"Let me explain." Darren laughed softly. "It's to come and join me here in New York.. on New Year's Eve.. instead of flying back to Michigan. It'll only be a few days, but I thought we could spend New Year here and then fly back to Michigan together… if that's something you'd like. I um.. have another ticket for you for getting back to college… we can fly back together."

"I'd love that," Chris said, still a little dazed. "Thank you Darren, so much… and, hey, I can meet your mom."

"You can.. you can meet everyone. We'll have a great time." Darren promised. "Now.. do you have a bit more time right now? Or do you need to go?"

"I've time," Chris smiled, "I'm not letting you go yet."

"That's good." Darren's voice sounded husky. "Only I'm missing your beautiful cock.. and I thought, you know, you show me yours, I'll show you mine."

"Oh," Chris blushed, laughing. "Ooh.. another present… Your family aren't missing you then?"

"Nah. I told them I was going up to my room to jerk off. They thought I was joking , of course…"

 

End -


End file.
